Borderland
by White Aconite
Summary: Para derrotar a este país decadente y poder cambiarlo, un grupo de Héroes se levanta: Dākusukai. Una historia terrenal,guerras entre países,discriminación,un mundo en donde la línea en entre bien y el mal no esta siempre clara. Multiparing: 1827, Yullen, GintokixHijitaka y más... leer contenido adentro
1. Prologo: Gaceta

**Resumen**

Krisna, nación rica y poderosa siendo reinado por la monarquía desde la antigüedad. La prosperidad acaba para la suntuosa nación y comienza la decadencia del reinado. Los dedos apuntan a los monarcas regentes y movidos por falsas intrigas de extraños titiriteros que se ocultan en las sombras estallan en revuelta contra sus gobernantes.

La nueva República se instaura en el viejo reino que promete traer la paz, la justicia e igualdad para todos los pobladores pero han pasado varios años tras el movimiento de la Revolución.

La desesperación y la tristeza aún se vive en un pueblo sumido bajo el puño de hierro de los actuales gobernantes. Todavía existen los mismos males por los que se hizo la revolución: la tiranía y la miseria. El país está envuelto en la oscuridad…

Para derrotar a este país decadente y poder cambiarlo, un grupo de Héroes se levanta convirtiéndose en la esperanza de sus habitantes: Dākusukai.

Una historia terrenal, hablamos de guerras entre países, conflictos raciales, un mundo en donde la línea entre bien y el mal no esta siempre clara. Pero sin dejar de lado la fantasía.

**Personajes de:**

_Primera temporada._ Katekyo Hitman Reborn, D. Gray Man, Gintama, Jormungand, Deadman in Wonderland, Durarara , Dog bullets and carnage, Ao no Exorcist, Tegami banchi (esporádico), APH, Break Blade…

_Segunda Temporada._ Naruto, Trinity Blood, Togainu no chi…

Personajes OC:

Crimson Mermaid, Blood, Dion…

**Parejas**

_Principales: _1827 (protagonistas), Yullen, GintokixHijitaka.

_Secundarias:_ DeamonxGiotto, 10051, 8059, RL, BloodxCrisom mermaid, XS, YukioxRin, 6927, 6996, SasukexNaruto (se prevé pero para más adelante), HainexNaoto, AbelxEsther (se prevé), ScotlandxfemUk…

_Terciarias:_ 10069, BF, D18, PrimoDion (one side), PrimoAlaude (one side), DeamonxElena (mención), RebornxLuce (mención), DinoxDion (mención), UsaUk.

**Rating:** T pero lo más seguro es que suba.

**Temática:** Fantasía, Humor, Acción, AU, Angustia, Drama, Tragedia, Bélico…

**Advertencias:** Lemon (más adelante), violaciones, incesto, muerte de un personaje, gore, violencia… bueno creo que muchas ya conocen el tipo de temática que me gusta ¬¬

* * *

**Aclaraciones del Fanfic:**

Cómo verán algunos, los nombres de los tres continentes de este mundo y la idea de la ambición de por los recursos de otros dominios son conceptos sacados de Break Blade pero eso no significa que vaya a sacar personajes de esta historia aunque me fascina. Por el momento solo preveo que aparezca Girge por que sencillamente amo a ese psicópata XD

Y también verán un gran parecido a Tegami Banchi. Hace poco había visto el anime y me gustó ya que contiene la intriga y secretos que tango amo. Me encantó la idea de que dependiendo de la intensidad de la estrella artificial se fuera creando regiones bien señaladas, creando desigualdad a los habitantes para recorrerlas libremente.

Aquí presentaré un pequeño resumen de la historia de estas tierras. Mas tarde hablaré de ella y con más detalles en capítulos posteriores pero si alguna tiene duda aquí va:

Hablamos de un universo diferente y en otro planeta.

Este planeta ha sincronizado su rotación con su traslación, de modo que siempre presente la misma cara a la estrella. Si es así, eso implica que en un lado del planeta siempre es de día, y en el otro siempre es de noche, con la consecuencia de un calor infernal en la cara diurna y un frío glacial en la cara nocturna.

En las zonas de alba o crepúsculo permanentes las temperaturas serían templadas, haciéndose progresivamente más cálidas en dirección a la zona diurna, y más frías hacia la dirección contraria.

Este planeta se divide en tres continentes: Krisna, Atera y Orlando.

Orlando y Atera gobiernan la franca del crepúsculo. En el pasado tras ganar una guerra, desterraron al pueblo de Krisna a la cara nocturna aún a sabiendas que se trataba de tierras inhóspitas y que el pueblo perecería.

Surgió un héroe que de una forma que aún es desconocida creo el _Sol Artificial_ que brindó el suficiente calor para derretir algunos de los eternos glaciares y convertir la tierra en apta para la vida.

El hombre se convirtió en un mito y su familia pasó a gobernar. Eran los principales encargados de mantener a la estrella.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Anna: **vas a palmearla =.=U apenas puedes con dos y sumas dos a tu lista.

**Kyo:** es que era mucha mi ansia de escribirlo desde hace tiempo y tú misma me diste bandera verde para sacarlo del horno ¬¬ además de qué te quejas? Lograste que quisiera continuar Judgment

**Anna: **bueno pero no descuides los otros fic

**Kyo: **descuida ^^ .Hola a los lectores que están viendo esto y a los que me siguen con otras historias. Pues como dije, me cruzó la idea y no pude parar hasta que me di cuenta que tenía el prólogo y el primer capítulo hecho.

Cómo ya dije arriba, quiero combinar el _steampunk _con _fantasía _así que abajo pongo imagenes para que vean los paisajes que describo. El arte es sacado de los MMORPG Games: Tera, Guild Wars 2, Aion y Blade&Soul (me declaro culpable de ser una viciada con los juegos masivos online XP).

Solo quiten los espacios y remplacen el jotapege/peenege por jpg o png al final

**Cañón:**

imageshack.(espacio)us/a(espacio)/img35/9153(espacio)/bns1cbt01.(jotapege)

**Elyos:**

imageshack.(esapcio)us/a(espacio)/img62/2488(espacio)/aion2s.(jotapege)

imageshack.(espacio)us/a(esapcio)/img341/7076/(espacio)teraconceptart0051.(jotapege) (este zona sería donde le disparan a Tsuna, el borde con Midland)

**Midland:**

imageshack.(espacio)us/photo/my-images(espacio)/811/538130org.(jotapege)

**Yuugure:**

imageshack.(espacio)us/a/img225/5454/(espacio)teraconceptart0066.(jotapege)

imageshack.(espacio)us/a/img826/7620/(espacio)teraconceptart0053.(jotapege)

imageshack.(espacio)us/a/img834/3269/(espacio)aiontowerofeternity2007.(jotapege)

**Bloques flotantes:**

imageshack.(espacio)us/a/img85/2198(espacio)/captura5f.(peenege)

**Sin más que decir… ~ OWARI! ^^**

**Rating:** T, pero puede subir en cualquier momento.

**_Disclaimer:_** Amano-sensei, Masashi-sensei, Sorachi-san, Hoshino-dono y los demás mangakas, ustedes y sus abogados me obligan a admitir que KHR, Naruto, Gintama, D. Gray man y las demás series de este crossover les pertenece ¬¬

* * *

**Borderland.**

By: Kyomi120500

**Prólogo:**

**Gaceta.**

Reino de Krisna, tierra bendecida por los dioses con la fertilidad de su tierra y la riqueza de su suelo. Paisajes sin igual conformaban las tres principales regiones con sus eternos cielos: Yuugure, la región más distal de la _Estrella de Krisna_ pero no carente de belleza con el cielo nocturno iluminado por las dos lunas presentes; Midland, el eterno ocaso y la transición entre las dos principales áreas; y finalmente Elyos, la tierra iluminada bajo la estrella, el sol creado por el mítico héroe, y la posesa de la capital Sanctum que rige a los doce distritos.

No es sólo el colorido lo que provoca la peculiaridad de sus cielos, sino también los cientos de bloques flotantes rodeadas por la bruma creando la ilusión de navegar por el mar extenso de nubes. El clima era variado y muy divergente, desde los exóticos bosques del este, las congeladas tundras del norte, las áridas al sur, los ríos de lava de las zonas volcánicas o las inhóspitas regiones de la región fantasma entre Yuugure y la frontera.

Su riqueza no yacía en la rica biodiversidad de su naturaleza o en la perseverancia de su gente, era el tesoro que yacía en gran cantidad bajo sus pies: la _minamita_, mineral al cual se le atribuía muchas cualidades que hasta se podrían considerar mágicas y divinas; entre ellas y la más importante era la capacidad de poder ser manipulada por la conciencia y el espíritu humano lo que era un beneficio para muchas industrias, el transporte, la medicina y muchas otras que sacaban provecho.

La abundancia de una piedra tan codiciada en el reino despertaba la envidia y rencor por las naciones vecinas: Los Estados Libres de Atera y el Sacro Imperio de Orlando; y exaltaba la arrogancia de los pobladores de Krisna al considerarse especiales.

La adoración por el regalo que obsequiaba la Estrella de Krisna y por el mito, eran la religión de aquella tierra, al igual que la exaltación por lograr la sobrevivencia con tan terribles medios considerándose "especiales" y los "elegidos" por Dios. Por eso habían permitido gobernar a los descendientes de aquel noble y habían depositado en ellos la confianza para que mantuvieran la estabilidad del astro artificial.

Habían gobernado nueve Reyes que habían llevado a la nación al apogeo y la paz había sido durable hasta que, sin dar señal, un enemigo invisible comenzó a arrebatar las buenas cosechas con las congeladas y las sequías en zonas donde nunca habían sido vistos estos fenómenos; provocó tormentas desbastadoras azotaron las costas sin compasión y desató el hambre y la enfermedad que cobraron la vida de muchos.

¿Era un castigo a su pueblo? Pero la pregunta era ¿por qué?

Un diminuto rumor pronto se volvió la voz de los ignorantes. El disgusto de su deidad pronto la atribuyeron a la repentina acción bélica que el actual gobernador de Krisna llevaba sobre Atera ¿La causa? La ocupación de aquellas tierras inhóspitas en medio de las naciones, si esas tierras eran inservibles ¿por qué pelear por ellas? Pero el mando no dio respuesta.

La intolerancia provocada por las tragedias estaba en flor al igual que el recelo a la administración, pero pronto ocurrió el acontecimiento que desató una revuelta incontenible.

El Parpadeo…

Por unos cortos instantes y sin aviso alguno, el gran astro, su confiable sol, la estrella de Krisna se apagó sumiendo a todo el reino en las tinieblas. Fueron escasos los segundos pero los suficientes para encolerizar a los ciudadanos cuyo pensamiento no distaba mucho de derrocar a la casa regente de su puesto.

El diálogo poco logró ante las dos facciones que no querían dar su brazo a torcer y el fin se hizo eminente con el estallido de la revolución.

Ojalá no hubiese sido una acción donde la violencia desmedida trajo el fin a la sangre de toda la familia noble, los únicos que resguardaban el secreto de aquel enorme artefacto que servía de sustento a toda aquella tierra.

La República de Krisna se instauró tras el movimiento y comenzó la administración para los pobladores de una nueva era.

Han pasado varios años tras el movimiento de la Revolución. La desesperación y la tristeza aún se vive en un pueblo sumido bajo el puño de hierro de los actuales gobernantes. Todavía existen los mismos males por los que se hizo la revolución: la tiranía y la miseria. El país está envuelto en la oscuridad…

¿Para qué se hizo la revolución?

El pueblo ahora es oprimido. Las llanadas son ocupadas por hombre y mujeres en la eterna labor, con la tristeza y desesperación reflejadas en sus ojos. Helos ahí cada ves más pobres y desamparados, tan expuestos a toda clase de atropellos.

Los líderes del movimiento ahora tienen buenos puestos y abundantes riquezas pero para el soldado raso nada ha habido, a no ser el pago de unas cuantas monedas por el arma.

La amargura de los días de prueba no se compara ahora con la pasión que arde y destruye al mismo tiempo cuando a sus oídos la discordia llega. Les dice sus líderes gozan cuando ellos lloran, mas a diferencia de la última vez la mano cae con furia sin compadecer a nadie.

Sino fuera poco, la emancipación por la que luchamos ahora es limitadas por las paredes que separan los tres grandes bloques impidiendo el tránsito que alguna vez fue tan rutinario que dábamos por sentado. Ahora se coloca cuotas para el paso, empobreciendo aún más al gentío. Un insulto que te señalen por los ingresos que generas y te limiten a una región, pero es mayor injuria que por alzar tu voz te encarcelen o te destierren, y te señalen como traidor de la revolución.

¿Acaso aquel movimiento quedará reducido revuelta política? ¿La única obra simplemente se sometió únicamente a sustituir el personal de un gobierno por otro?

El sacrificio de tantas vidas, el hambre y la desnudes de la gente, ese es el costo.

Y se pregunta ¿para qué se hizo la revolución?

Y mientras el oprimido se conforme con ser esclavo no hay libertad y progreso. Nosotros no tenemos la pretensión de construir un precepto pero nuestro vigor juvenil nos induce a buscar un remedio y al efecto señalar denunciar que existe el mismo mal por el que se hizo la revolución.

Nosotros cambiaremos aquel cielo ahora manchado por la corrupción. No somos tan arrogantes para llamarnos la justicia pero si somos defensores de un sueño que casi muere por aquella negra República.

Somos exiliados por aquella dictadura y desde estas inhóspitas tierras que alguna vez fueron la discordia, desde en esta inmensa oscuridad brillaremos como las estrellas que vemos desde este firmamento y cambiaremos esta tierra.

Somos Dākusukai…

* * *

- Somos exiliados por aquella dictadura blah, blah, blah... brillaremos como… ¡¿Estrellas?! –Puso una cara de completo disgusto al leer aquellas líneas. –Nota mental: recuerda golpear a Giotto y a Izaya en cuanto regrese –se hizo el propósito mientras seguía tratando de digerir aquella cursi propaganda de su grupo. Uff, rato escalofriante.

-¡DAME-TSUNA! –una voz irritada se oyó del intercomunicador. –¡DEJA DE ESTAR LEYENDO MIENTRAS PILOTEAS LA NAVE! ¡ESTÚPIDO ESTUDIANTE! –lo regañaron desde la otra línea.

El joven piloto siguió el consejo justo a tiempo, antes de que una de las tres naves que le seguían le disparara.

-Uff, gracias Reborn. Casi me quedo sin turbina –obvio su respuesta había cabreado aún más a su tutor pero era lo bueno de estar lejos de él, aunque podía esperarse que la próxima ves que se vieran se desataría un infierno. Su maestro nunca olvidaba.

-Dame-Tsuna… –era obvio que el hitman quería darle una de sus acostumbradas patadas –más te vale ponerte serio.

Una sonrisa socarrona adornó los labios del castaño. Miró desafiante el firmamento que se extendía ante él y se concentró en el camino que navegaría. El cielo era su territorio y nadie era mejor que él para volarlo.

-¿A quien crees que le hablas? –Sonrió desafiante al cielo que se extendían enfrente de él. –Bajaré al cañón. Con tantos obstáculos en el aire se entorpecerán y los perderé –dijo sosteniendo el mando haciendo que el timón de profundidad cabeceara la nave para descender.

Sus perseguidores venían bastante cerca y no daban tregua al castaño; esquivar sus disparos no era tarea fácil y esto había puesto a Tsunayoshi de muy mal humor. Debía crear distancia entre ellos y su nave para que perderlos fuese más fácil.

Sonrió al ocurrírsele una idea que muchos tacharían de loca y suicida. Activó los propulsores y su vanship aceleró en su descenso.

-¡SAWADA! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES? –ahora fue la estruendosa voz de su maestra Lal. Lo que daría para que la radio se atrofiara en esos momentos y así, no escuchar regaños. Sabía que si la apagaba por su propia mano sentiría la furia de los maestros espartanos y él quería vivir, así que no gracias. – ¡Si no desaceleras te estrellarás con el fondo del cañon!

Tenía lógica su argumento, era un movimiento arriesgado, pero él no era un novato en la aviación. Había muchas cosas que no hacía muy bien ganándose el sobrenombre de dame-Tsuna a pulso, pero el vuelo era otra cosa.

-Descuida Lal. Nadie se te compara con estrategias de asalto pero estoy en mi campo, así que mira y aprende –bien, la adrenalina le hacía decir cosas que generalmente no le soltaría a la de cabellos azules, ya podría despedirse del mundo cuando volviera a encontrarse con su maestra.

La aguja del velocímetro se elevaba cada vez más, a diferencia de las del altímetro y variómetro que iban descendiendo peligrosamente. Sus ojos estaban concentrados en el panel de vuelo y también veían a través del cristal esperando el momento preciso para hacer su movimiento.

-Poco… ya poco… -ahora avistaba el cañón pero no le asustó. – ¡Ahora!

Tomó el timón nuevamente enderezando vanship y haciendo que la parte frontal se elevara un poco.

Todo esto era monitoreado por tres adultos en un lugar diferente. Observar las maniobras riesgosas del menor los había preocupado, exceptuando al moreno que ahora degustaba de un expreso.

-¿Qué está haciendo? –preguntó Lal tratando de interpretar el sistema de navegación. Una cosa era pilotear, mas le costaba descifrar las lecturas de los controles frente a ella.

-Aerofrenar –contestó Spanner llevándose una paleta a la boca. –Maximizó el perfil para aumentar la desaceleración mediante la fricción.

-¡Maldito idiota! ¡Hacer uso de un truco tan rudimentario como ese! ¿Estas demente? –regañó al castaño al otro lado de la línea.

-Lo siento –contestó pero no había pizca de culpa en sus palabras. –Era la única forma de desacelerar y conservar suficiente minamita. Ahora que he ganado ventaja tendrán que acelerar para alcanzarme y por lo tanto, tendrán que gastar mucho combustible en su descenso para frenar –miró a sus perseguidores quienes no se habían atrevido a descender a la velocidad a la que él lo había hecho. –Gastarán mucho cristal y es aquí donde más se necesita de toda la potencia de la minamita –regresó su mirada al frente para esquivar el conjunto de bloques flotantes que se encontraban frente a él.

Mientras más avanzaba, aparecían cada vez más bloques que esquivaba con mínimos movimientos, a diferencia de los otros que viraban exageradamente dándole más ventaja al castaño. La distancia había crecido y aquella curveada y estrecha garganta se iba divergiendo en otras más, internándose sin temor en el laberinto hasta que ya no les vio siguiéndole.

Elyos estaba quedando atrás y los cielos se comenzaban a tornar naranjas. Salió del cañón y activó los propulsores en la llanura que se extendía por debajo ahora que no había obstáculos.

A lo lejos vio la puerta de Recia, el colosal monumento que anunciaba el borde de Elyos y Midland. Nunca le había agradado ver aquella extraña estatua pero ahora era un alivio. Ya casi daba por hecho que saldría victorioso en su huida pero de pronto algo golpeó su vanship.

-¡Qué demo…! –Pero calló al escuchar la alarma que advertía sobre el daño de una de sus turbinas. –Tks –maldijo su suerte y al piloto que había descubierto la posición exacta por donde Tsuna saldría de aquel laberinto. Debía ser alguien bastante listo y, a juzgar por la situación, con una excelente puntería. –Tendré que aterrizar.

-Sawada, desvíate hacia el noreste. Hay un bosque a 60 km–le anunció Lal desde el comunicador.

-Eso si no me derriba antes –apretó sus dientes. Se sentía derrotado.

-Descuida, la ayuda viene en camino –le sintió sonreír y pronto supo el porqué.

Una luz pasó por la derecha de su nave disparada desde el frente hacia su perseguidor quien, a pesar de tratar de desviarlo, fue golpeado en uno de sus alerones desestabilizando la vanship y haciendo que se desplomara a tierra.

-Lal, dale un beso a Colonello de mi parte –le dijo con una sonrisa aliviada.

Por su parte la instructora se sonrojó por la sugerencia y despotricó contra el crío; por supuesto Tsuna rio por lo inesperadamente tímida que podía ser la severa tutora.

-Tendré que ir a pie desde aquí –se quejó un poco disgustado al pensar que tenía que abandonar tan hermoso y avanzado modelo de aviación que la República había comprado a Atera.

Había sido adquirido seguramente tras extraer recursos naturales. Un intercambio por armas y tecnología de su anterior enemigo, todo a cambio de que el gobierno obtenga un gran poder de fuego que quizá muy pronto su grupo no podría enfrentar.

-Así tendrás mucho tiempo para pensar en dejar de hacer estupideces dame-Tsuna –había sonado a reprimenda, pero lo que no podría observar era la sonrisa de orgullo que portaba el hitman. –Cruza Midland hasta Yuugure lo más pronto que puedas. La información que traes de importante.

-Iré a casa lo más rápido posible.

Si, su hogar. Las últimas tierras fantasmas que reguardan a los que huyen de la tiranía… Borderland.

-Nos veremos pronto, cambio y fuera –apagó su radio preparándose para el aterrizaje de emergencia.

* * *

Sentado en las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue su nave se encontraba un pelirrojo disfrutando del sabor del tabaco mientras esperaba que alguno fuese en su rescate. No era como si no pudiese valerse sólo, pero sintió pereza extrema por tener que caminar desde la frontera de Midland hasta Sanctum, la capital.

La espera no se hizo larga al distinguir tres vanships a lo lejos. Dos de ellas pasaron de largo para ir tras el miembro de aquel grupo rebelde que se había vuelto un incordio. Habiendo pasado diez minutos de delantera, dudaba seriamente que se toparan con el escurridizo espía y más sabiendo de quien se trataba el susodicho: una leyenda del pueblo.

-No esperaba que te derribaran hermano –oh esa voz molesta del conejo que tenía por familia.

Volteó para observar al adolescente descender de su nave y le miró indiferente contrastando con esa expresión de jovialidad que llevaba el menor.

-Y yo no esperaba que no pudieran alcanzar al infiltrado y se perdieran en el cañón, Lavi.

Ciertamente aquellas palabras habían sonado severas viniendo del más alto. Le admiraba realmente y quizá porque ambos venían de distintas madres eran bastante diferentes el uno del otro, mas irónicamente tenían una apariencia bastante similar. Si no fueran por el parche y que no poseía los ojos azules como su hermano mayor, la similitud sería bastante insoportable.

-Jeje lo siento Girge. Esperaba que con aquella velocidad con la que descendía se hiciera pedazos en el fondo, pero veo que era bastante hábil.

-Eres miembro de la Orden Negra, así que sabes que los fallos son inaceptables –contestó apagando su tabaco.

-Lo soy temporalmente –corrigió pero poco le importó al mayor quien había subido al compartimiento del copiloto de la nave, haciendo uso del trasmisor para hacer el comunicado.

Realmente Girge le incomodaba, y más al saber que el más alto era miembro del Arca de Noe: la agrupación de elite del ejército y la Orden Negra. Prácticamente tenía igual o mayor poder que un general.

Vio al pelilargo hablar por radio y a juzgar por su expresión, había otro asunto serio del que debía hacerse cargo.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó.

-Problemas, necesito regresar a la capital lo más pronto posible –sea lo que sea debía ser bastante importante y serio que el capturar a quien robó valiosa información de Sanctum. –Irás tras de él con un grupo, no me importa quienes. El fugitivo buscará llegar a Borderland y ahí será intocable por lo que Yuugure es el sitio donde deben atraparlo sin falta –ordenó.

Realmente no se sentía cómodo con todo aquello, pero él debía registrar todo lo ocurrido como Bookman que era, profesión a la que se había dedicado orgullosamente la familia de su madre por generaciones.

-Iré con Allen y Kanda –anunció trepando a su nave y preparándose para el despegue.

Miró en dirección a donde se habían dirigido sus compañeros antes de llevar a Girge a una base y luego proseguir con la persecución, sin embargo algo le dijo que aquel seguimiento desembocaría en algo muy grande.

Fin Prologo...

* * *

**N/A:**

**Kyo:** Por motivos de fuerza mayor

**Anna:** Una fuerza llamada Ceci ¬w¬

**Kyo:** no da risa ¬¬*

**Anna**: a mi me hace gracia

**Kyo:** (vena pulsante) ejemm tenía planeado subir el segundo capítulo de este fic junto a un oneshot de 6927

**Anna**: (brilla de felicidad)

**Kyo:** … =.=U decía, pero alguien pisó mi cable y le arrancó la clavija ¬¬** bueno, lo bueno es que mis archivos están intactos en la compu, lo malo es que tengo que esperar a que mi vecina me compre un cable o pedírselo a un amigo que tiene el mismo modelo para poder prenderla por que mi batería hace tres meses que murió y no me la he comprado por que estoy pobre ¬¬ (suspiro) espero no pase de este día

**Anna:** que bueno que me diste una copia de estos tres para la corrección o sino estarías llorando ^^

**Kyo:** estoy llorando no ves? TAT

Como sea haré lo posible para que esté listo esta tarde aún si tengo que mover mar y tierra…

Les dejaría el link del opening de este fic que queda como anillo al dedo pero mejor dejarlo como apertura del segundo o sino no le encontraran mucho sentido.

Chao chao ^^


	2. Akaboshi

**N/A:**

**Anna: **aprendiste la lección?

**Kyo: **si, esconder la compu si invitas a una vecina revoltosa que no sabe quedarse en un solo sitio

**Ceci: **oye! Al menos te ayude con tu oc ¬¬

**Kyo:** mmm =.= consideraré si está pagada la deuda. Mientras tanto un ANUNCIO:

HUBO MODIFICACIONES AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTLULO PROLOGO por lo que si quieren leerlo adelante.

Ahora a presentar el capítulo, es la primera vez que estas aquí no? Nos haces los honores?

**Ceci:** (lee en voz alta el papel que le da a Anna) aceptamos sugerencias, reviews y turbas iracundas con antorchas y garrotes, si quieren tomar a dame-Kyo como piñatas nosotras dos las ayudamos…

**Kyo:** muy explícita =.=U aquí les dejo unos links para imágenes y para el OPENING.

**Traje Hibari**

imageshack.(espacio)us/a/img834/1134(espacio)/aion44.(jotapege)

**Traje Tsuna**

imageshack.(espacio)us/a/img7/3923(espacio)/sinttulo2wy.(peenege)

**Personaje OC aportado por Ruby Kagamine (espero te guste)**

imageshack.(espacio)us/a/img24/(espacio)4470/sinttuloyyo.(jotapege)

**Monstruo Dugeon**

imageshack.(espacio)us/a/img684(espacio)/7767/dugeon.(peenege)

**Tunapre Lake**

imageshack.(espacio)us/a/img705/3466(espacio)/laketunapretree.(jotapege)

**Posada**

(espacio)/photo/my-images(espacio)/20/3fdc779c40on580jpg.(jotapege)

**Gataro**

imageshack.(espacio)us/a/img213/4074(espacio)/gnomes.(jotapege)

**Lanzallamas version Steampunk**

imageshack.(espacio)us/a/img834/2671(espacio)/maalev2.(jotapege)

**Motocicleta version Steampunk**

imageshack.(espacio)us/a/img685/2512(espacio)/harleysteampunkishavata.(jotapege)

si no pueden ver las imágenes vayan a amor yaoi (mismo nombre de usuario y mismo nombre), hay puedo pegarlas en las descripciones del cap...

**OPENING DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA**

watch?v=XPNgG6xoHDs

**Sin más que decir… ~ OWARI! ^^**

**Rating:** T, pero puede subir en cualquier momento.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Las imágenes no me pertenence excepto el OC. Amano-sensei, Masashi-sensei, Sorachi-san, Hoshino-dono y los demás mangakas, ustedes y sus abogados me obligan a admitir que KHR, Naruto, Gintama, D. Gray man y las demás series de este crossover les pertenece ¬¬

* * *

**Borderland.**

By: Kyomi120500

**Capítulo 1:**

**Akaboshi**

Era una extraña y desconocida tierra para él y aceptaba de mala gana que se había equivocado al ignorar las advertencias de los granjeros cuando le dijeron que era peligroso recorrer aquel camino sólo. ¿Desde cuando un carnívoro como él tomaba enserio la opinión de los demás siendo fuerte e independiente?

Tan autónomo y autosuficiente que había dado una paliza a un grupo de ladrones que habían tratado de asaltarlo pensando que era una presa fácil. Pobres infelices. No entraré en detalle del terrible escarmiento al que fueron sometidos por el azabache y sólo diré que los hombres quedaron irreconocibles.

Era obvio que era fuerte y ningún humano podría negárselo pero ahora… bueno, sobra decir que había subestimado el salvaje paisaje y a sus exóticas -por no decir peligrosas- criaturas. Justo ahora tenía a una de ellas frente y haciéndole pasar un mal rato.

No estaba asustado ni intimidado por el dugeon, pero era irritante saber que ninguno de los golpes que lograba conectar con sus tonfas provocaba el efecto mínimo en la dura coraza que tenía la bestia como recubrimiento. Esquivó ágilmente la lengua del animal, la cual se alargaba esperando pescar a la alondra y conducirlo a su boca para apresar la carne con los dientes aserruchados de sus cuatro fauces que se unían para formar el hocico. Mas su presa no le daba tregua y evitaba nuevamente ser embestido por el oscuro animal.

Debía admitir que si no fuera por sus instintos de depredador no se habría percatado de su atacante, quien se camuflajeaba muy bien con esa negra piel. Encajaba bien en el paisaje debido a la escasa luz que llegaba a Yuugure.

Si sólo supiera un poco más de la fisionomía del dugeon podría encontrar una zona blanda donde golpear, y aún si lo supiera, era difícil burlar a la criatura, aún si éste no tuviera ojos o algún órgano visual que le ayudara. Había escuchado alguna vez de su maestro que su nariz era sensible pero no veía algo que se le pareciera ¿Dónde estaría? Ya había tratado de trepar el lomo de la criatura pero de ella surgía una dura vaina así que no podría estar ahí.

De nuevo eludió el latigazo. Se rehusaba dar marcha atrás. Él no huía de ningún tipo de pelea y ese día no comenzaría a hacerlo, pero debía admitir que esquivar continuamente al animal ya lo estaba agotando.

-Maldito herbívoro –masculló molesto al notar que lo había arrinconado contra una pared de piedra.

-¡Hey tú! –escuchó por detrás, pero antes de voltear vio un cuerpo caer unos pocos metros delante de él, interponiéndose en el camino del dugeon.

El nuevo obstáculo fue avistado por el animal. Gustoso de encontrarse con un galardón mucho más fácil que la alondra se dispuso a extender su lengua.

Tsunayoshi esperaba aquella acción y de entre su traje sacó un frasco de vidrio con fino polvo verde que se encargó de esparcir cuando esquivó el ataque. La criatura lanzó un gruñido ronco y replegó rápidamente el músculo a sus fauces.

-Ahora trata de olernos si puedes. Aquello era una potente pimienta –declaró como si la bestia pudiera entenderle.

Hibari no podía creer que aquel herbívoro hubiera vencido con tan poca cosa al dugeon, pero así parecía ya que el animal parecía demasiado desorientado chocando con lo que se encontrara en su camino.

Observó al desconocido que parecía tener la misma altura de la que él tenía, su cabello era castaño claro y algo revoltoso, su piel era un poco acanelada y su complexión no era exactamente… lucía como un débil conejo, pero debía admitir que era muy hábil.

El herbívoro volteó hacia Hibari revelándole sus almendrados ojos. En el momento de la confrontación, había percibido en esa mirada clara y honesta un atisbo de verdadera determinación, audacia y valía, pero aquel destello de momentánea bravura desapareció dejando detrás un rostro lleno susto y pavor.

El cambio descolocó bastante a Hibari que no se percató que el castaño le había tomado de la mano para salir corriendo hasta encontrarse fuera del alcance del predador.

Percatándose del hecho de que habían escapado, Hibari se soltó del menor y unas ansias por morder a la muerte a su supuesto salvador se ahondaron en su pecho.

-¿E-estas… gasp… estás loco? – dijo falto de aire por la repentina carrera -¡Nadie enfrenta solo un dugeon! Uno corre cuando lo ve, no se queda a pelear con un tanque como ese. Menos mal que traía ese condimento para anular su olfato.

La repentina reprimenda sólo ponía de mal humor al moreno. No iba a permitirle pensar que le había salvado o que le agradecería.

-Te morderé hasta la muerte herbívoro –amenazó con un aura bastante hostil emergiendo de él.

-Hiiiee ¡P-pero acabo de ayudarte! –reclamó.

-Nadie pidió tu ayuda estúpido herbívoro –se puso en guardia.

Lo que le faltaba, un niño ingrato. No quería hacerle daño si se ponía serio, pero tampoco quería ser golpeado por un extraño… un extraño que vestía muy bien. Aquella vestimenta delataba que el moreno no debía ser originario de Yuugure ya que la población era pobre, y por lo tanto el vestido era bastante humilde. El no conocer el lugar explicaba por qué se exponía en rutas donde había ladrones y animales salvajes.

-¿No eres de aquí verdad? –preguntó.

-Eso no te incumbe –a pesar de la negativa era bastante obvio por lo que Tsuna esbozó una sonrisa mental ya que tenía una idea para salir de ese embrollo sin hacer uso de la violencia.

-Si lo fueras, sabrías que esta ruta casi no es usada. Si quieres puedo conducirte hasta una población no muy lejos donde hay una posada –se ofreció. –Las tormentas eléctricas son muy comunes en esta temporada y sería inconveniente para ti ¿verdad? –argumentó colocando su mejor cara indefensa y agradable.

-Hmp –perfiló la mirada pensándose si moler a golpes al molesto herbívoro o usarlo. –Más te vale no estar planeando algo estúpido –dijo guardando sus tonfas.

-No tengo esa intención, simplemente no quiero que me golpee alguien como tú –le hacía gracia hacerse el débil ante los demás siendo quien era, pero era la mejor máscara ante los demás ojos. –Sígueme, te sacaré de este bosque –comenzó a caminar; –¿me llamo Sawada Tsunayoshi y tú? -No recibió respuesta por lo que volteó para ver si era seguido y en efecto lo era, simplemente el moreno le había ignorado sin molestarse en contestarle.

Al castaño no le hizo gracia el comportamiento pero sabía como tratar con gente así.

-La aldea se llama Tunapre Lake ¿lo conoces? –Nuevamente lo que recibió fue el silencio incómodo. –Es precioso. Es llamado así por el gran árbol de Tunapre que ha crecido a mitad del lago. Algunos estudiosos afirman que para lograr tener ese enorme tamaño se han de haber requerido más de quinientos años. Las hojas tienen una luminiscencia natural que atrae a las luciérnagas gigantes por lo que el panorama es bastante hermoso –explicó a su compañero, pero el moreno no parecía entusiasmado con la plática que se le ofrecía, es más, le era molesto esa sonrisa boba que cargaba el castaño.

Las malas vibras llegaron al instinto de supervivencia de Tsunayoshi por lo que decidió callar. Pensar que llegaría el día en que encontraría a tan apática persona que haría ver a Haine o a Jonah como los seres sociales y más parlanchines de la tierra. Por lo menos ellos dos le escucharían y como mínimo emitirían un bufido o gruñido que lo confirmara. Resopló internamente por la compañía y mejor se concentró en el paisaje... era mucho más lucrativo que una plática con el hostil joven.

* * *

Miró las gotas estrellarse en el vidrio del ventanal mientras cargaba la charola con platos provenientes de las mesas de los comensales. Era común ver tormentas en esa época del año y siempre rogaba que ningún rayo cayera en tan preciado árbol que iluminaba a mitad del lago.

-Raiku, apresúrate con esos platos –mandó su madre desde la cocina donde se apresuraba a preparar la comida ordenada.

-Voy –anunció la ojiazul llevándolos al lavatrastos.

Aquel árbol era lo único en aquella aldea que le gustaba y no podía evitar preocuparse. Quería a su madre pero siempre le cargaba de trabajo que nunca parecía disminuir en esa posada. En la pequeña aldea no había sitios interesantes o algún otro entretenimiento, y la población era compuesta por once familias por lo que siempre veía las mismas caras y por supuesto, a los mismos muchachos tontos que siempre le molestaban por carecer de pecho. Cómo si éste fuese él único atributo que valía en una mujer. Suspiró molesta ante aquel irrefutable hecho y nuevamente bajó su mirada hacia aquel lugar.

-Por más que te examines no te crecerá pecho –oyó esa molesta voz a sus espaldas haciendo hervir su sangre.

-¡Cierra el pico Hiroshi! –contestó molesta.

Hiroshi significaba generosidad ¡Vaya broma! Pensar que fue él su primer amor. La pubertad le había golpeado muy duro si se había enamorado del ingrato que le ocasionó el trauma de su pecho. Había sido rechazada cruelmente diciendo que se parecía a un chico y desde ese entonces, por culpa de ese mocoso le habían venido molestando desde hace años con el tema, por lo que no era extrañar que fuera un poco marimacho.

-¿Por qué no te vas a ver tetas a otra parte? Caliéntate en otro lug… -pero sus palabras fueron calladas con un fuerte dolor de cabeza cortesía de su madre quien le había propinado un coscorrón.

-Esas no son palabras para una dama, señorita –le regañó haciéndole sentir miserable al ser reprendida frente a los chicos.

Siempre salía perdiendo cuando trataba de defenderse de aquellos mordaces comentarios (ya sea a puños o con palabras soeces) por que su mamá era la única en ver su feminidad. Se regresó a su trabajo conteniéndose por golpear a sus vecinos quienes reían por la escena. Si algo no le distraía pronto les dejaría el ojo morado por tontos.

-¡Sumimasen! –llamó alguien en la entrada.

Raiku viró la cabeza un poco emocionada, porque había una segunda cosa que disfrutaba y eran los viajeros, y sobretodo los que traían las historias excitantes de aquellos héroes que estaban en boca de todos. Observó a dos jóvenes completamente empapados por la tormenta, uno castaño y otro moreno que debían recorrer su misma edad.

-Disculpen ¿tienen habitaciones libres? –preguntó con una sonrisa amable el de cabellos cafés.

-¿Eh? Ah, si… si claro –se tuvo que espabilar por que se había quedado momentáneamente aturdida por la apariencia del mozo, pero fue esa sonrisa la que le hizo turbarse un poco. –Pasen por aquí –les invitó.

Les llevó con su madre quien administraba el lugar. La adulta no perdió tiempo y pronto les ofreció ropas secas y toallas para que se secaran y les invitó a sentarse cerca de la confortable chimenea.

Mientras su madre conversaba con el castaño, Raiku aprovechaba para mirar furtivamente a los huéspedes. Debía admitir que eran apuestos, sobretodo el azabache quien poseía unos hermosos ojos grises… era un desperdicio con toda aquella inexpresividad y mirada amenazante. Suspiró. Miró ahora en dirección al castaño. Era mucho más alegre y accesible, mostraba una agradable sonrisa y charlaba con fluidez. Era del tipo de visitantes que podían montar una buena historia por lo que afinó su sentido del oído para no perderse información valiosa que le serviría para distraerse de su monótona vida por las siguientes dos semanas. Aunque había algo en su alrededor que hacía que le mirara con atención.

-¿Se podría saber a donde van si no es mucha molestia? Últimamente se ha montado una guardia por los caminos hacia el norte por parte del gobierno y dado que los oficiales son unos hombres corruptos, no dudan en dejarse sin nada para el viaje. Son unos desvergonzados robándoles a la gente honesta –dijo con reproche mientras continuaba su plática.

-No lo sabía –contestó Tsuna pensando en que se habían tomado las medidas para evitar que llegara a su destino. –Planeaba pasar por Crown Village pero si me dice aquello tendré que cambiar mis planes e ir hacia el este al distrito de Midas.

-Esos perros del gobierno, arrebatan hasta una hogaza de pan al pobre –se unió a la plática unos de los comensales. –Incluso en un lugar tan tranquilo como éste no estamos a salvo.

-Himura-san tiene razón. Los comerciantes que solían surtirnos ahora evitan este sitio por las rutas que están atestadas de rufianes y ladrones. Uno ya no puede viajar seguro, la última vez que lo hice me dejaron en paños menores ¿Puede imaginárselo?

-Entonces corrimos con demasiada buena suerte –contestó Tsuna. –Bueno ni tanta, pero comparándolo con aquello, un dugeon es mucho más manejable que unos saqueadores.

-Ahora una bestia salvaje es mejor recibida que esos sin vergüenzas. Yuugure siempre ha sido un sitio donde la agricultura no ha prosperado salvo en ciertas partes con el uso de las farolas de minamita, pero ahora con el boicot entre las regiones es casi imposible obtener los mismos productos que comerciábamos antes de la revolución.

-Los precios se han alzado, eso nadie se lo niega –prosiguió la dueña del hostal. –¿Cuándo íbamos a ver ese precio por un simple kilo de harina? Si no fuera por el árbol de Tunapre que tenemos aquí, entonces no sería posible que las luciérnagas polinizaran nuestros escasos cultivos y que con eso nos sostuviéramos.

-Viéndolo así, hubiera sido mejor no haber masacrado a la familia real. Aún con todo lo ocurrido y con lo del _blink, _la casa Vongola no merecía morir así–dijo el más anciano y sabio del mesón. –En su tiempo apoyé al movimiento creyendo en los ideales con los que surgió, pero haber terminado de una forma tan violenta y salvaje con los gobernantes… un pasaje de la historia bastante lamentable y bochornoso por parte de los revolucionarios –Tsuna le miró despectivamente. Siempre había ex oficiales que se arrepentían de aquellos sucesos. Si la gente no fuera tan fácilmente manipulable, pensaba.

-Cállese viejo, sabe que ese tema es tabú ¿No recuerdas la "limpieza" que hubo en la capital? Sólo por no estar entusiasmado por la revolución te mandaban a ejecutar, y lo peor es que hacían un espectáculo con ello. A mis familiares que vivían allá les acusaron falsamente y fueron a parar a la guillotina –contestó alarmado un hombre corpulento.

-Y la limpieza no ha terminado. Un oficial puede encarcelarte si le da la gana –prosiguió Tsuna. –Descuide, aquí nos tenemos confianza –sonrió tratando de aliviar la tensión que se había generado.

-Perdone, pero no es prudente hablar de estos temas. No decimos que dudamos de usted pero… -miró disimulada mente al moreno dando a entender que le notaban bastante sospechoso.

-¿Él? Para nada, solo es bastante antisocial. Es pariente mío pero es buena persona aún con esa cara de pocos amigos –mintió, mas algo le decía que el joven no era como aquellas pretenciosas personas de Midland o Elyos, si es que provenía de ahí.

-Perdón, no queríamos insinuar…

-Tranquilícese, es común pensar así de él –sintió la mirada hostil y penetrante del moreno. Sólo rogaba porque no quisiera renovar esa pelea. –Mi familia también fue víctima de los revolucionario –desvió el tema para que el azabache se calmara. –Es escalofriante pensar en cuan emocionados y frenéticos estaban por derramar sangre –fingió melancolía en sus palabras.

-Desde ese entonces las cosas se pusieron drásticas –siguió el anciano. –Aun cambiando la administración, la corrupción se propagó por todo el sistema. No es de extrañar la cantidad de delincuentes y bandidos que hay actualmente, y en cierta manera no les culpo. Muchos buscan sobrevivir.

-Pero robar a los débiles es despreciable, sólo generan más miseria –reprochó la mujer. –Actualmente hay un grupo que quiere obligarnos a cederles nuestros cultivos –continuo la dueña con el ceño fruncido. –Apenas podemos sobrevivir y vienen estos granujas a querer saquearnos. Y nosotros que pensábamos que Dākusukai era diferente pero resultaron ser un grupo de canallas.

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! ¡DĀKUSUAI NO ES ASI! –la plática fue interrumpida de súbito por la morena que escuchaba la conversación. –¡ELLOS PELEAN CONTRA EL GOBIERNO PARA DERROCARLO! ¡NO HAY FORMA QUE ESOS JUSTICIEROS FUERAN ESOS LADRONES DE TERCERA! –parecía bastante alterada y molesta, tanto que habían unas cuantas lágrimas que amenazaban salir de sus ojos por lo que huyó antes de que la delataran.

La posadera suspiró de resignación y se disculpó con los presentes.

-Perdónenla, ella… ella tiene un aprecio por ese grupo –se disculpó la dueña.

-¿Por Dākusukai? –preguntó con curiosidad Tsuna.

-Verá, hace diez años llegó a nuestro pueblo un muchacho en compañía de dos niños. En tiempos como ese era muy común ver gente que huía de la persecución de los revolucionarios radicales. Uno de ellos venía muy enfermo y débil así que no dudamos en abrirles la puerta y tratar al infante. Mi difunto esposo parecía conocer al mayor pero nunca supe de donde, aunque en ese entonces poco me importó. Fueron buenos tiempos y ellos tenían pláticas muy entretenidas –suavizó el ceño al recordar aquellos momentos en compañía de sus tres invitados mientras el castaño la escuchaba en silencio. –Poco después llegó una comitiva en busca de aquellas personas. Rápidamente se supo que se hospedaban en nuestra posada así que vinieron, pero antes de que llegaran a irrumpir mi marido montó una distracción para que aquellos niños escaparan. Lo lograron pero mi cónyuge fue acusado de complicidad con Dākusukai.

El castaño se sorprendió de su relato y la mujer ya esperaba esa reacción.

-Por supuesto que no sabíamos de la pertenencia de esos niños… bueno, siendo como era mi marido podría pensar que si estaba enterado. Aun así él hizo eso para que no les atraparan y en consecuencia fue sentenciado a muerte –terminó con un semblante de resignación.

-Fue un gran hombre… un valiente hombre –habló con los ojos cerrados procurando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. –Aunque eso ustedes lo saben mejor. Nadie se sacrificaría por meros extraños –declaró Tsuna mirando la taza con leche que tenía en sus manos sintiendo empatía por el fallecido.

-Eso mismo decimos –hizo una pausa un poco insegura de proseguir por que aquello aún dolía. –Antes de morir nos dijo que no se arrepentía de lo ocurrido, y aunque fuera juzgado como un criminal, él estaba en paz por que había ayudado a la justicia. Por supuesto Raiku se tomó las palabras muy enserio, apenas era una niña de seis años –miró por la ventana hacia el exterior en dirección de donde había escapado la ojiazul. –Es una verdadera lástima que ese grupo no es tan diferente de todos esos terroristas, pero uno no puede prever lo que ocurrirá –dijo levantándose con los platos en mano. –Lo siento, seguramente les aburrí con mi plática.

Tsuna negó.

-Ha sido de lo más agradable. Gracias –contestó con su sonrisa.

-¿Y van juntos a Midas? –preguntó la posadera.

Tsuna se puso un poco nervioso con la pregunta e iba a mentir pero el azabache se le adelantó.

-No, solo viajamos juntos hasta este punto. Yo voy hacia Borderland.

-Ah, ya veo. Vas hacia…

Tras procesar lo dicho, la expresión de todos fue unánime.

-¡QUEEEE! –exclamaron todos a coro.

-Tzk ¿tengo que repetirlo? –contestó molesto.

-¡Esas son tierras inhóspitas hijo! –le advirtió el anciano. –¡Nadie cuerdo va ahí por decisión propia! ¡Sólo los desterrados y criminales son reducidos a ese lugar!

-No pedí su opinión, herbívoro –contestó de manera cortante haciendo estremecer al hombre con aquella mirada de hielo.

Kyoya iba a levantarse para irse a su habitación para alejarse de la multitud pero sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Deberías dejarlo –contestó. –Aún si puedes hacerles frente a los centenares de malhechores que ahí se refugian, el sitio es de lo más salvaje que puedas encontrar. Muchas tormentas, animales mucho más peligrosos de los que viven aquí, cordilleras y despeñaderos que hacen inaccesible la mayor parte del sitio, y corren rumores que aún pueden encontrarse salvajes en esos lugares tan recónditos –le sugirió. –¿Para que irías a un sitio así?

-No es tu asunto herbívoro –contestó levantándose de su asiento para subir las escaleras.

Ciertamente no era su asunto y tampoco era su estilo insistir a alguien que no quería ser salvado pero algo le inquietaba de ese chico.

-Deberías pararlo –sugirió la dueña. –Es un sitio peligroso.

-Gracias por su preocupación –contestó aún si no tramaba parar al azabache.

* * *

No, no iba a llorar porque ella creía en las palabras de su padre. Él no se sacrificaría por personas malas ¿o sí?

Paró la dirección de sus pensamientos por que había decidido creer en el criterio de su progenitor a quien echaba de menos. Era el único que la apoyaba y quien realmente la escuchaba.

Podría culpar a aquellos niños y a ese joven por llegar y arruinar lo que tanto ella amaba pero su padre había dicho estas palabras.

"_-Ellos serán los que traigan nuevamente la luz a Krisna…_"

Ella creería en esas palabras así que debía desenmascarar a esos impostores para que vieran todos que su padre no estaba errado; así ya no escucharía esos cuchicheos de las personas chismosas que calumniaban el sacrificio.

-Impostores de cuarta, ya me las arreglaré para descubrirlos, ya lo verán –amenazaba mientras abrazaba sus rodillas con fuerza.

-¿Y como lo harás? –la repentina pregunta la sobresaltó y casi provoca que cayera del techo. –Lo siento, no quería asustarte pero parecías tan concentrada –se disculpó el castaño tomando lugar junto a ella.

-N-no, no pasa nada –se puso inexplicablemente nerviosa. Había algo en ese chico que le inquietaba. –¿Acaso no puede dormir? –preguntó porque ya era tarde y era inusual que los huéspedes estuvieran despiertos.

-¿Eh? Bueno... –se sintió incómodo –lo que pasa es que mi primo no me deja entrar a la habitación –se rio apenado.

-No finja. Ya sé que no son familia –dijo haciendo que el otro abriera sus ojos y luego relajó su semblante.

-¿Bastante suspicaz o es que yo soy un pésimo mentiroso? –preguntó.

-Lo primero, aunque también lo segundo –contestó como si fuera lo más evidente. –No ha llamado a su compañero por su nombre –apuntó la de ojos azules –¿Porque mintió?

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa y es que él mismo no se explicaba porque se había tomado la molestia. Era un desconocido seguramente de Midland o Elyos y podría estar con el gobierno, lo que le pondría en peligro, así que… ¿por qué se había hecho todo aquello? Si quería ir a Borderland para tener una muerte segura entonces no le concernía.

-No lo sé... –habló finalmente –sólo me apetecía. Algo me dice que no es mala persona, creo.

-¿Sólo por eso? –exclamó sorprendida.

-No muy convincente ¿verdad?

-Si me dijera que le pagó por traerlo sería más creíble –contestó y el otro sonrió por que no le había pasado por su mente el cobrar por sus servicios de guía; después de todo era dame para muchas cosas.

-¿Porqué piensas que se tratan de impostores aquellos que se hacen llamar Dākusukai? –preguntó curioso.

-¿Mi madre te ha contado? –más que una pregunta casi era una afirmación.

Tsuna se limitó a asentir y Raiku suspiró. Cerró los ojos por un instante pensando en cómo respondería y luego los abrió para mirar delante de ella en dirección al gran árbol del lago.

-Por que quiero creer –respondió. –Sé que no es muy convincente cuando lo digo, pero quiero pensar que la decisión de mi padre fue correcta –llevó sus rodillas a su pecho y depositó su mentón ahí. –Casi no los recuerdo porque era pequeña, pero quiero confiar que no se han convertido en malas personas… que Dākusukai realmente pelea por la justicia.

Permanecieron en silencio mirando hacia el lago, la mujer con expresión de melancolía y el castaño con una cara aburrida.

-¿En verdad crees eso? –la pregunta sorprendió a la menor. –Han pasado diez años, las personas cambian con el tiempo –siguió afligiendo a la morena. –Realmente no creo que estén peleando por la justicia…

-Destruyen almacenes de comida para la gente que muere de hambre, les hacen frente al ejercito y pelan contra ellos, han atacado cárceles donde explotan niños, hombres y mujeres inocentes con trabajos forzados para liberarlos; castigan a los mandatarios avaros y corruptos que se enriquecen con los altos e irrazonables impuestos. Dime ¿acaso no luchan por la justicia? –defendió un poco ofendida ya que el tema lo hacía muy personal.

-No me refiero a eso –contestó con calma. –La justicia es muy subjetiva y no siempre significa que es para el bien mayor. Toma de ejemplo a la revolución, los hombres actúan de acuerdo al momento y muy pocas veces se paran a pensar en lo que repercutirá en el futura aquellas acciones. Ese concepto es barato e inservible –miró a la cara a la adolescente molesta –¿Qué piensas de matar? –vio la sorpresa en los ojos de la menor. –En la guerra se pierden muchas mentes brillantes en cualquiera de los dos bandos, muchos talentos se apagan en el fango. Eso es un terrible desperdicio –prosiguió. –En una guerra no hay bandos buenos o malos, es más complicado que eso. Cada hombre pelea por sus ideales y sus sueños, y se enfrenta con otros para protegerlas… eso es una guerra.

-Pero está mal que los fuertes pisoteen a los más débiles –contestó buscando argumentos que defendieran su postura.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero dejarse pisotear también está mal. Mirar y permanecer en silencio aceptando la sumisión esperando a que otros cambien su entorno, eso es la verdadera falta de libertad y es un estilo de vida que no quiero vivir.

Sus palabras calaron hondo y es que describía con precisión aquello que tanto admiraba pero desconocía. De pronto se sintió ignorante e ingenua. Podría ser…

-Creo que exageran idolatrando a esos rebeldes. Solo hacen algo que mucho deberían de hacer, pero ya que todos se han resignado a la situación es de esperarse que sobresalgan. Además los describen con guerreros invencibles sacado de otro mundo –se rio de su chiste privado.

-¡Te equivocas! Cada miembro es sorprendente. Salamander, Cerberus, Eitō, Crimson mermaid, Chaos, Prince the raiper, Smokin' Bomb, Shiroyasha, Knuckle-duster, Death scythe, Akaboshi… –enumero con los dedos –y todos sus los miembros son sorprendentes. Sobretodo su líder Primo Vongola, su sobrenombre guarda mucho significado; atreverse a llamarse con el nombre de la extinta casa aristócrata ha causado bastante revuelo. Aún si no fuera Vongola creo que sería un dirigente bastante capaz –dijo bastante entusiasta de hablar de sus héroes.

-Realmente te gustan –contestó un poco incómodo de ver tanta emoción. Si supiera que el dichoso grupo era una compilación de las personas más bizarras y raras que podía conocer –aunque digo que no todo lo que se dice de ellos ha de ser verdad.

-Mmm supongo –se llevó la mano a su mentón tratando de pensar en ello y soltó una pequeña risita. –Tampoco me creo mucho que Knuckle-duster pueda levantar una roca de una tonelada y arrojarlo a varios metros, o que Cerberus es inmortal aún si lo rellenan de balas, también es exagerado que digan que Prince the raiper sea un completo sádico y violento psicópata, y supongo que también es absurdo ese cuento que dice que Akaboshi se incendia en fuego y vuela por ahí. Pero el punto es que son sorprendentes y creo que ellos pueden lograr lo que otros apenas pueden atreverse a soñar.

-Giotto, Shizuo, Haine y Bel… ya pueden morir en paz con esas palabras –susurró irónicamente, sudando frío ante aquellas alabanzas.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No, nada –contestó con una sonrisa. –Eres sorprendente. Cualquiera culparía a esos niños por cambiar todo, en cambio quieres creer en ellos –la morena se sonrojó con aquellas palabras, lo cual era raro por que no acostumbraba a ser tímida. –una idea bastante ingenua quizá –vio divertido cómo la de mirada celeste le iba a replicar –pero es un pensamiento admirable y más en estos tiempos –le acarició la cabeza.

-G-gracias. Supongo.

-Pero tampoco deberías construirte ilusiones. Forma tu propio criterio –le sugirió y es que oírle hablar de tal forma le hacía sentir como un granuja. Odiaba aquellas palabras tan vacías tan alejadas de la realidad.

-No soy tan ingenua. No me trates como una cría –replicó pero aún con la vergüenza.

Tsuna sólo le sonrió haciendo que a la otra se le hiciera aún más notorio el sonrojo.

-S-si quieres te puedo ofrecer otra habitación sin costo –ofreció la pelinegra.

-¿A la tuya? –preguntó con un tono pícaro para molestar a la menor y logró su objetivo.

-¡P-por supuesto que no! ¿Por quien me tomas? –la protesta no tardó en llegar y es que tal sugerencia habían terminado por poner su cara roja.

-Jajaja lo siento, era broma –se disculpó mientras Raiku le escoltaba hasta sus nuevos aposentos.

-Regularmente los huéspedes me confunden con un hombre –soltó de repente y de inmediato se retractó de sus palabras.

-Bueno… -se llevó una mano a su cabeza un poco incómodo –al principio yo también lo pensé hasta que tu madre me dijo que eras mujer –aquella declaración le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

-Moo ¡buenas noches! –exclamó molesta con una venita en la sien. Se fue pisando fuerte el piso de madera dejando al castaño frente a la puerta de la habitación.

* * *

Un golpe seco y violento le sacaron de su letargo. Gruñó maldiciendo al malnacido que se atrevía a sacarlo de su descanso aunque le fuese imposible conciliar el sueño. Pensó en volver a reposar pero unos pasos le advirtieron que no podría volver a cerrar los párpados así que tomó su bolso cercano con aquel artefacto que necesitaba. Alguien abrió de una patada la puerta entrando a su habitación.

-Oye tu, sal de la cama –le ordenó un hombre con aspecto desaliñado y la ropa polvorienta. No tuvo que pensar mucho para averiguar de quienes se trataban.

-¡Hiiiie! D-de inmediato s-señor –nada de violencia y espectáculos con su nombre. Había pasado mucho por esos tres días para librarse de sus perseguidores y una confrontación sería como lanzar fuegos artificiales con su ubicación.

Salió siendo jalado a la fuerza sacándolo por el pasillo. Observó con el rabillo del ojo como alguien se dirigía hacia la habitación del azabache… le deseó suerte con el hostil espécimen.

Ya afuera fue conducido con los aldeanos que habían sufrido similares percances y ahora los reunían fuera de la posada obligándolos a hincarse. Contó a treinta y siete de ellos montados a caballo, la mayoría con revolvers, escopetas y algunas armas blancas. Lo mejor que pudo hallar fue aquella motocicleta que estaba estacionada, seguramente del líder o uno de las cabezas del grupo.

-Bien señora Rei, le he dado el tiempo suficiente como para que usted y los demás miembros de esta aldea tomaran una decisión –habló en que parecía estar a cargo –por supuesto que no queremos percances, y tampoco que ninguno salga herido –dijo acariciando la mejilla de una de las pueblerinas. La acción la hizo estremecer. –Ustedes tampoco lo quieren ¿verdad?

-¡Ustedes son unos sinvergüenzas! ¡Atreverse a despojarnos de nuestra tierra para que se convierta en un nido de gamberros! –replicó la dueña de la posada completamente molesta y frustrada por no poder defender su hogar.

-Oh, lo quieres a la fuerza ¿no es así? No me molestaría tomar la vida de dos o cuatro como ejemplo –tomó por la nuca a la mujer. –Tengo entendido que tienes una hija ¿verdad? –amenazó apuntando el amar al mentor de la mujer mientras ésta aterrada por insinuación temblaba.

-¡Cobarde! ¡¿Y te haces llamar hombre? –exclamó Raiku desde su sitio entre la multitud. –¡Un animal rastrero tendría más honor que tú!

-Gracias, me ahorraste el trabajo de encontrarte –apuntó a la joven. –Así que ¿Dónde estábamos?

-E-esta bien, te lo daremos… -habló intimidada –aceptaremos por eso…

-¡No puedes hablar en serio! ¡Este es nuestro hogar! ¿Se lo darán a estos criminales? –trató de incitar a sus vecinos pero ninguno le miraba a los ojos, cada uno sobrecogido en su sitio por el temor.

-¡Raiku cállate! ¡No podemos pelear! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? –regañó su madre desde su sitio con un rostro de completa derrota que acalló las protestas de su hija. La posadera ahora se volteó nuevamente hacia el líder. –S-sólo danos un día para tomar nuestras pertenencias–se resignó la mujer.

-¿Pertenencias? –Preguntó con ironía aquel hombre –ustedes ya no tienen pertenencias. Denos gracias a nosotros los Dākusukai que les perdonemos la vida –dijo desconcertando a la dueña.

Abrió la boca pero luego mordió sus labios al entender que era inútil tratar de persuadirlos, era lacra después de todo. Derramó unas lágrimas de fracaso lamentándose la situación.

Tsuna por su parte observaba la escena. Que tan rápido había sido rota esa justicia barata. Por eso odiaba a gente así que no se levantaba por su cuenta. No le apetecía pelear por ellos.

-Veo que por fin nos vamos entendiendo –soltó a su rehén. –Bien, contaré hasta diez y todos tendrán que quedar fuera del alcance de nuestras armas. Diez, nueve… –comenzó la cuenta regresiva ante los azorados rostros de los pueblerinos.

Todos se sobresaltaron ante el suceso. Los murmullos de pánico no se hicieron esperar y otros más listos comenzaron a correr con desesperación para ponerse a salvo de las balas que no tardarían en llover.

-tres, dos… -el conteo estaba a punto de terminar.

Tsuna no se preocupaba, sabía que podría evadirlas fácilmente en su escape, sin embargo ese amargo sentimiento brotó de su garganta y se disparó al ver como la dueña abrazaba a Raiku para protegerla con su cuerpo. Ver aquello le trajo aquella dolorosa memoria que se esforzaba por enterrar.

-Tsk no debes intervenir. No pelearás por gente así -se dijo mientras apretaba sus puños conteniéndose. Odiaba a ese tipo de personas, pero odiaba más el hecho que Raiku viviera lo mismo que él. Dio media vuelta en dirección a la madre y a la hija pero...

-Un… -pero antes de apretar el gatillo un gran estruendo hizo volar parte de la posada -¡¿PERO QUÉ RAYOS? –expresó al ver a sus hombres cruelmente golpeados y esparcidos junto a los trozos de madera y restos de piedra de la pared demolida.

-Por despertarme ¡Kamikorosu! –amenazó el pelinegro con un aura negra y una mirada hostil que prometía dolor a quien mirara.

-Tú… ¡Bastardo! ¡Ahora pagarás! –dijo el líder ordenando que cayera una lluvia de balas.

La alondra hizo encender una llama purpura que rodeo sus tonfas. Pronto unas cadenas surgieron de ellas y al agitarlas desvió las balas impidiéndoles acertar. No sólo bloqueó los proyectiles, también las hizo rebotar hacía varios de sus oponentes.

-¡Mura-san! ¡Este hombres es muy fuerte! –exclamó uno de los asaltantes.

-Cállate y continua disparando –le ordenó molesto.

Las municiones se acabaron y en el momento que muchos aprovechaban para recargar, el moreno los arremetió con sus armas deshaciéndose tan fácilmente de ellos. No había ningún punto débil en tan fuerte guardia y pronto redujo al grupo a un tercio de lo que antes era.

-Mura-san, debemos retirarnos ¡Es demasiado para nosotros! –pidió uno para ganarse un tiro en la cabeza.

Tsunayoshi observaba un poco asombrado por la fuerza de aquel desconocido. Era fuerte, lo admitía. Debía agradecer que estuviera ahí en ese momento antes de que él tuviera que actuar. Viendo la situación, seguro y no requería de su ayuda para acabar con todo el séquito de rufianes en solitario.

-Estuve a punto de cometer una estupidez –se reprochó. –Aún sigo llevándome por los sentimientos.

-¡¿Lo ven? ¡Son una farsa! ¡Dākusukai no son así de débiles! –aprovechó la morena señalando a los agresores que ahora se habían visto obligados a defenderse.

-Tsk, esa malcriada –quería volarle la cabeza pero ella estaba tras de un árbol fuera del alcance de sus balas.

-¿Qué somos una farsa? –una voz desde atrás suyo les tomó desprevenidos. Tsunayoshi y Raiku voltearon para ver a un hombre con un cuerpo enorme y gran musculatura, apariencia grotesca y falto de un brazo, siendo éste sustituido por un dispositivo metálico que se conectaba a la mochila metálica en su espalda. El hombre acercó su mano para tomar a la morena pero Tsunayoshi se interpuso siendo apresado por el cuello.

-No era a ti a quien quería pero igual me sirves –le dijo acercándolo a su rostro. Debía señalar el mal aliento que tenía por que el castaño no pudo simular la repulsión que sintió. –¡Oye tú! ¡Si no quieres que este chico muera entonces baja tus armas! –le ordenó exponiendo a su rehén ante los ojos del azabache quien se detuvo por un momento. –¿Me voy un momento al baño y esto sucede?

Por su parte Mura sonrió por el cambio de papeles que se había prestado y miró con desafío al azabache quien tenía una expresión de aburrimiento.

-No tienes escapatoria. Si no quieres que hagamos sufrir a tu amigo entonces deja que te golpeemos –dijo con una sonrisa cínica alardeando de su aparente triunfo.

Hibari miró en dirección al castaño quien parecía más incómodo por la situación.

-Demonios, y yo que no quería intervenir –se lamentó con un tono apático.

El moreno le observó y levantó una ceja despectivamente antes de declarar.

-Lo que le hagan a ese herbívoro no me interesa –volvió a su postura de ataque dejando helados a los demás.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Vas a dejar morir a ese hombre? –su respuesta no llegó ya que la alondra decidió reanudar su ataque siendo Mura el primero a quien iba a dejar fuera de combate.

Antes de lograr llegar ante su presa, sus sentidos percibieron aquel sonido metálico de los ventiladores y el vapor que hacía presión en las válvulas. A tiempo se percató del ataque y saltó para esquivar una columna de llamas que le había disparado aquel enorme hombre con aquel mecanismo que llevaba.

Las llamas habían provenido de aquel dispositivo que cargaba y las flamas emergían de su brazo modificado. Tsuna recordaba que aquella arma provenía de Atera y se denominaba lanzallamas, si es que no le fallaba la memoria.

-No tienes oportunidad ante mí mocoso ¡Ríndete! –dio una risotada sintiéndose superior aunque desconocía que esa ventaja no le ayudaría mucho.

Mura salió de su sobresalto y se recuperó nuevamente alardeando.

-Serás tostado hasta los huesos ¡No podrás vencerlo! –le presumió. –¡Esa arma en su brazo le hace invencible!

Nuevamente Hibari le miró con aburrimiento y es que eran oponentes tan débiles que las ganas de masacrarlos se le estaban apagando. Por su parte Tsuna, aun siendo atrapado por el fuerte brazo, veía lo acontecido con una mirada monótona e indiferente. Pensar que personas tan ineptas se hacían pasar Dākusukai… si que debían tener la autoestima demasiado alta.

-¡Nadie me ha ganado a mí al grande Akaboshi! –se vanaglorió riendo sonoramente.

Si, eran demasiado arroga...

...

Ese nombre sacó de su letargo al castaño y algo llamado paciencia se quebró dentro de él. Su expresión se ensombreció y comenzó a temblar. La vibración fue sentida por su captor que al malinterpretarlo, se rio.

-Jajaja ¿tienes miedo niño? –se burló el mayor acercando su rostro nauseabundo.

-¿Dijiste Akaboshi? –si hubiera visto su rostro sombrío y no la parte superior de su cabeza, el pobre desafortunado hubiera aprovechado para escapar.

-¡Así es! ¡Yo soy el gran Akaboshi! –volvió a pavonearse carcajeándose.

Miró nuevamente a su rehén y éste alzó la mirada dándole una brillante sonrisa que descolocó al secuestrador.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue el impacto de un puño en su mentón haciéndole despegar del suelo. El hombre se reincorporó asustado por la repentina acción y más al saber que aquel joven con apariencia amable ahora emitía un aura mil veces peor a la de Hibari.

-¿Sabes? Puedo soportar el hecho que masacren a una población, no sería la primera vez que lo ven mis ojos; puedo tolerar la absurda idea de que basura como ustedes se hagan pasar por nuestro grupo, finalmente no nos afecta –caminó lentamente hacia el impostor colocándose un anillo en su dedo medio y unos guantes con el número veintisiete –pero lo que realmente me hace cabrear es el hecho que un gusano tan repugnante como tú… alguien tan dañino a los ojos y con mal olor bucal, una rastrera rata… se haga pasar por Akaboshi – de pronto unas llamas emergieron sus puños y de su frente asustando al farsante.

-¿Q-quién eres tú? –exigió saber.

-¿Yo? –volvió a sonreír de forma brillante. –Soy quien te enseñará la diferencia entre una copia barata y la verdadera estrella roja –le avisó con un semblante que le advertía que iba enserio.

-N-no puede… ser… -su mente se negaba ante la irracional idea que atravesó su mente, pero Raiku sabía la respuesta en el fondo de su corazón -¿Eres…? ¡EL VERDADERO AKABOSHI!

Tsuna sonrió de lado antes de impulsarse con sus llamas para arremeter al embustero quien trató de alejarlo haciendo uso de su arma. Apuntó en su dirección e hizo uso de toda la potencia de su lanzallamas; mas cuando dio cese a su descargar para ver el maltrecho cuerpo calcinado, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que no había ningún resto.

-Tu oponente… -escuchó alzando su cabeza – ¡Está aquí! –recibió un puñetazo por parte del castaño que lo dejó en K.O. de inmediato.

El suceso acongojó a los hombres restantes de la banda quienes no dudaron ahora en salir huyendo, y Mura esta vez no se lo pensó dos veces por lo que huyó en su motocicleta a toda velocidad.

-¡Se han marchado! –exclamó uno de los aldeanos.

-¡Estamos salvados! –lloraba otra agradecida.

-M-muchas gracias –se acercó Raiku pero comenzó a sudar frío al ver la expresión irritada de Tsunayoshi.

-Ni crean que les dejaré escapar –amenazó haciendo elevar la potencia de sus llamas. –Oye... –volteó hacia Raiku haciendo que saltara –decías que era imposible que Akaboshi se echara a volar ¿no? Ahora te mostraré de lo que soy capaz.

La repentina propulsión arrojó una ráfaga que hizo que la ojiazul tuviese que cerrar momentáneamente sus ojos, pero cuando los abrió confirmó aquel extraño pero fascinante rumor.

-Akaboshi, la estrella que atraviesa los cielos –recordó las palabras que los viajeros usaban para describirlo mientras veía estupefacta al castaño volar.

* * *

Tsuna no tuvo que recorrer mucho para dar alcance a los bandidos. Los miembros que se mantenían en la retaguardia dieron el grito que fue el aviso para el resto. El líder que iba adelante solo pudo observar a su perseguidor quien sonrió al ver que el motociclista trataba de acelerar para alejarse de su ira.

Comenzó a girar a gran velocidad mientras liberaba flamas, creando una potente espiral de llamas de última voluntad que devoró a todo enemigo.

No hubo uno sólo que se librara del ataque desencadenado por el cielo.

Una vez vencidos, y quedando inconscientes en la rivera del lago, el castaño se relajó sentándose en la grama de pasto

-Creo que me emocioné demasiado –miró a su alrededor el daño echo. – ¡ARRHHGG! ¡No debí usar el X-Stream! –suspiró frustrado acostándose. –Ahhh esos tíos seguro habrán sentido la resonancia si están cerca –comenzó a lamentarse llevándose las manos a su rostro.

-¡Tsunayoshi-san! –Vio correr a la pelinegra hacia él – ¿Estás bien?

-No, no lo estoy –contestó con los brazos sobre sus ojos. –Tengo que irme, me buscan –anunció.

Se quedaron en silencio momentáneamente. Raiku no cabía de felicidad pero no se le ocurría nada bueno para decir.

-¿Decepcionada? –preguntó sacándola de sus cavilaciones. Pronto negó con la cabeza.

-Solo es un poco diferente –contestó.

-No somos unos justicieros como imaginabas, solo somos un grupo de gente rara –le aclaró haciendo reír a la ojiazul. –No somos la inútil justicia, nosotros somos la fuerza que se necesita para cambiar a este podrido país. Este es el verdadero poder de Dākusukai.

-Pero es lo que necesita Krisna.

Aquella declaración no la esperaba Tsuna, aunque ver la sincera sonrisa de la adolescente le hizo reír instintivamente.

Pronto el cuadro feliz se rompió en cuanto sintió un dolor en su estómago por aquel pie que le pisaba con fuerza. Volteó para ver al responsable aunque ya se imaginaba al causante.

-Herbívoro ¿Quién te dijo que te podías meter en mi pelea? –realmente se veía enojado. –¡Kamikorosu! –amenazó.

-¡¿Te molestas hasta por eso? ¡Te ayudé! ¿No podrías estar en paz? –la mirada siniestra de Hibari le advertía que no.

-Disculpen –alguien intervino poniendo al azabache de peor humor. –Si necesita un transporte Akaboshi-san con gusto le daremos uno.

Tsuna les miró despectivamente y suspiró.

-Una sutil manera para pedirme que me marche –el comentario sobresaltó a algunos.

-No ¡Se equivoca! –uno de los aldeanos trató de refutar las palabras de su salvador.

-Nosotros no pensamos así –exclamó otro tratando de agradar al susodicho.

-Descuiden, de por sí debo partir de inmediato –se hizo el desatendido por la inquietud que habían causados sus palabras.

-Si es así le ofrecemos un avestruz garato –señaló la posadera quien venía sosteniendo las riendas del ave.

La nueva montadura no era muy rápida, pero era lo mejor que le podían ofrecer unos aldeanos que apenas tenían para sobrevivir. Mentiría si dijera que no quería un transporte como ese que le llevara a su destino, pero tampoco querían que malinterpretaran sus acciones.

-¿Seguros? No bromeaba cuando dije que no me importaba si masacraban a su aldea –contestó.

-Aun así es algo que todos queremos hacer –le respondió la pelinegra quien abrazaba a Raiku en señal que le estaba agradecida por salvar a su hija.

-Entonces lo aceptaré –dijo montando al ave. No podía hacerse de rogar mucho cuando venían pisándole los talones. –Seguramente vendrán personas en mi búsqueda. No les mientan diciendo que no estuve aquí, ellos sabrán o se darán una idea de que hice un desastre. Solo digan que yo les amenacé y punto –les advirtió debido a que la orden oscura no se detenía en torturar a los testigos para obtener información.

-Pero… -iba a reprochar pero la mirada del castaño la acalló.

-Una cosa es pelear por tus ideales e impedir ser menospreciado por otros, y otra muy diferente es jugar al héroe –le contestó. –Cuando lo comprendas te harás muy fuerte como lo fue tu padre.

Sus palabras le sacaron una leve sonrisa al saber que el sacrificio de su padre era reconocido por alguien como Akaboshi.

-Gracias. Si alguna vez quieres volver eres bienvenido –se despidió la muchacha.

-Por supuesto que vendré –regresó a su usual expresión tranquila y calmada. –Serás una belleza dentro de poco tiempo por lo que quiero verlo con mis ojos.

Aquello la avergonzó, mas fue el beso que recibió en su mejilla lo que se convirtió en la fresa del pastel. Sus piernas se le vencieron por la repentina maniobra y enrojeció al instante. Estaba catatónica que no pudo articular frase lógica.

-Aunque eres muy linda de la forma que estás ahora –sonrió por que su objetivo fue cumplido y luego marchó en la montura a toda prisa porque estaba falto de tiempo.

Dejó atrás a las personas que veían a su defensor marchar, generando un extraño sentimiento de melancolía y nostalgia por la partida. Algunos pocos se quedaron hasta perderle de vista mientras otros volvían a las labores y a restaurar los daños ocasionados por el asalto.

Raiku esperó hasta que desapareciera de su vista junto a su madre.

-Sabes, en este momento deseo con todas mis fuerzas que él sea alguno de los niños que salvó tu padre –el comentario le llamó la atención. –Si fuera así, entonces seguramente estaría muy feliz en el más allá –sonrió recordando el carácter de su marido.

Raiku reflexionó lo bueno que podría ser si aquello fuese realidad. Luego recordó las palabras que la habían hecho azorarse y pensó que ojalá no fuese así. No recordaba a los niños con mucha claridad pero pedía que no se hayan vuelto unos casanovas que iban soltando agasajos a toda chavea. Pero por alguna razón esas palabras la desarmaron aun teniendo un escudo protector contra miembros de la especie masculina ¿por qué será?

"_Pues creo que eres muy linda de la forma que estás ahora_"

Nuevamente esa frase le vino a la mente pero en una época diferente... de una era en la que solía jugar hasta dejar sus prendas sucias de tierra y era regañada por su madre por ser tan poco delicada; cuando después subía a aquella habitación para contarle su buen día a ese niño que se la pasaba en la cama descansando y de paso quejarse de la llamada de atención.

Aquellas palabras habían sido las primeras que le había escuchado pronunciar en todo el mes que había pasado, por lo que se sorprendió y llamó a su papá y a los dos más que venían con el castaño.

Evocó aquel rostro con bellos ojos almendrados pero con mirada triste y vacía. Cada vez se hizo más clara hasta recordar cada detalle.

-No, no puede ser… -se llevó sus manos a su boca tratando de contener el gemido pero era inútil hacerlo ante la verdad inminente.

Su madre se asustó al ver a su hija llorando desconsoladamente sin saber la razón de su desasosiego.

* * *

Se alejó de Tunapre Lake sin sobreforzar al ave, no deseaba caminar hasta Midas por lo que debía ser paciente y prudente… ¿pero cómo hacerlo si él venía muy cerca? No hacía falta voltear y mirarlo. El sonido del motor le aseguraba que le venía siguiendo.

-Disculpa ¿tienes un asunto conmigo? –preguntó sin aminorar el trote de su montura.

-Conoces Borderland así que me llevarás ahí –anunció sacando una vena palpitante al castaño.

-¿Sabes? Ahhg olvídalo. Lo que quisiera saber es… ¿De donde sacaste esa moto? –preguntó molesto por que el transporte que el moreno conducía era evidentemente más veloz que el animal que montaba, por lo que perderlo de vista le sería imposible.

-Se lo tomé a ese hervívoro –contestó restándole importancia al asunto.

Tsuna se golpeó mentalmente por no ocurrírsele también la idea de arrebatarle al bandido la herramienta, o por lo menos asegurarse un caballo para poder huir, así no tendría que soportar al crío que conducía a su lado.

-Regularmente cuando pides un favor a tus mayores lo haces con respeto –contestó mosqueado por la situación.

-Yo soy el mayor aquí así que tú debes hacer lo que te digo –la altanería del moreno le estaba desquebrajando su paciencia con eficacia.

-Tengo dieciocho años para tú información –respondió dándole a entender que estaba ofendido pero poco le importó a la alondra.

-Mientes, yo tengo dieciséis y soy más alto que tú –la respuesta iba sacando de quicio al castaño.

-Soy mayor de edad y somos de la misma estatura si no te has dado cuenta –mordía cada palabra.

Lo que daría por poder usar sus guantes y alejarse de tan difícil y petulante persona, pero al no tener un anti-resonador no podía hacer uso de sus llamas imprudentemente o sería localizado por la Orden Negra. Podría luchar contra ellos pero debía admitir que en un tres contra uno saldría muy mal librado, y su prioridad era transportar aquella información valiosa en su bolso.

-Imagina algo bonito, imagina algo bonito… –se dijo tratando de serenarse y evitar planes suicidas.

-Entonces eres demasiado bajo para tu edad, aparentas quince años –aquella frase dio al traste con sus esfuerzos.

-Ni pienses que vas a seguirme –le advirtió indignado pero nuevamente las comunes expresiones no hacían efecto en la fría coraza del azabache.

-Te morderé hasta la muerte si no lo haces –le amenazó.

-¡AHHH! ¡¿QUE HICE PARA MERECER ESTO?

Fin del capítulo...


	3. Kabuki

**N/A: **

**Kyo:** Gomenasai! Sé que no tengo perdón pero en verdad lo lamento T.T si quieren golpearme, descuartizarme e insultarme… gulp estoy lista TwT (se tiende en el piso temblando como gelatina).

**Anna:** por favor, no sean duros con ella

**Kyo:** o.O? Anna-chan! En verdad te preocupas por mi TwT

**Anna:** no puedo permitir que te maten hasta que termines todos tus fics ^^(sonrisa reluciente)

**Kyo:** recuérdame no volverte a invitar a mi casa ¬¬ . En verdad lo siento pero estas vacaciones me dedique a disfrutarlas y no podía hacer nada porque el uso del internet era completamente limitado para mi, cuando no era mi hermana era mi madre quien me salía con el típico "Estoy trabajando, no me estoy rascando el ombligo". Cuando se desocupaba la compu se me iba la inspiración para escribir y salía un malogrado capítulo u.u

**Anna:** mucho peor que este, y esas son palabras mayores ¬¬

**Kyo:** quería integrar chistes =3= y para ello debía revisar información de personajes, borrar y volver a escribir. No saben cuanto me tardé.

Bien sin más les dejo el capítulo pero antes unas aclaraciones generales:

Como se mencionó en el prólogo, existe la región central Elyos con la capital Sanctum que rige a las demás franjas. La franja vespertina, Midland posee cuatro distritos; las restantes ocho forman parte de la franja de Yuugure.

Nombres de Distritos y capitales de la franja de Yuugure (solo he pensado en estas):

Midas- Adellia (Este Frontera).

Willieoseu – Silvaren (Norte). Pueblos: Tunapre Lake

Kabuki –Kabuki (Noreste).

Erina- Crown Village (Norte Frontera).

Teos- Baluarte Fortress (Sur Frontera).

Algunos se fijaran o se les harán conocidos los nombres y es que los saqué de Shaiya (aunque la geografía no sea la misma). Luego trataré de hacer un mapa – o garabato -_-U -

Por ahí me pidieron especificar de qué serie son cada personaje por lo que explicaré rápidamente de que serie son cada uno de los que han parecido (a los que solamente se han hecho mención más tarde se les presentará). No doy descripción por que tengo que admitir que hago bastante occ para que quede acorde con la historia.

**Prólogo: Gaceta**

Sawada Tsuna, Reborn, Lal Mirch, Colonello, Spanner –KHR!

Lavi – D. Gray Man

Girge –Break Blade (la película no le hace justicia y su muerte es trágica y honorable en el manga. Aquí es el medio hermano de Lavi pero ambos son de series completamente diferente… por último, amo a este tipo!)

**Primer capítulo: Akaboshi**

Hibari Kyoya –KHR!

Raiku –OC creada específicamente para éste capítulo como agradecimiento especial al Ruby Kagamine quien me donó el perfil.

Los demás personajes son OC irrelevantes que no volverán a aparecer.

Se hacen menciones de miembros de Dākusukai pero no revelaré nada más. Se dieron pistas con los sobrenombres (obvio muchos de estos títulos son invento mío y no del mangaka) y di la lista de las series que involucra el crossover, diviértanse adivinando quien es quien ^^

**Segundo Capítulo:**

Sakata Gintoki, Kagura, Shimura Shinpachi, Sadaharu, Tama, Catherine, Otose (Ketsuro Anna y Otsu son personajes terciarios) – Gintama.

Lunga, Mangusta, Pantera – KHR!

AllenWalker, Kanda Yuu, Timcanpy – D. Gray Man

Y aquí les dejo unas imágenes del vestuario.

Este para Tsuna (sacado de Brade&Soul)

imageshack.(espacio)us/a/img859(espacio)/5717/umodel2011050319053579.(jotapege)

Para Hibari (sacado de Tera)

imageshack.(espacio)us/a/img803(espacio)/1699/sinttulo3i.(peenege)

Si no lo pueden ver, lo encontraran en amor yaoi

**Sin más que decir… ~ OWARI! ^^**

**OPENING PRIMER ARCO:**

watch?v=1JK1v40avNQ

**Rating:** T, pero puede subir en cualquier momento.

**Advertencia:** palabras altisonantes.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Amano-sensei, Masashi-sensei, Sorachi-san, Hoshino-dono y los demás mangakas, ustedes y sus abogados me obligan a admitir que KHR, Naruto, Gintama, D. Gray man y las demás series de este crossover les pertenece ¬¬

* * *

**Borderland.**

By: Kyomi120500

**Capítulo 2:**

**Kabuki****.**

Era de admirarse su paciencia y determinación, no cualquiera podría hacerlo sin airarse en el proceso… bueno, realmente estaba fastidiado y con un pésimo humor debido a la reciente compañía que le venía siguiendo desde hacía varios kilómetros atrás. Recordar esto le hizo resoplar. Pensar que en comparación al azabache preferiría el continuo acoso y sobreprotección de Gokudera o las espartanas lecciones de Lal o Reborn… esas ya eran palabras mayores.

Por lo menos no había caído en la tentación de usar sus llamas y salir volando por el sitio para librarse del perverso moreno. Por el momento sólo rezaba para que la minamita, el combustible que daba impuso al vehículo, se agotara y así lograra dejar en medio de la nada a tan antipático espécimen.

-Estúpidos motores de alto rendimiento –maldecía por la excelente máquina que Hibari venía conduciendo.

-No irás muy lejos herbívoro, tengo el tanque lleno –aquel singular y absurdo sobrenombre le ponía de nervios y la reciente noticia sobre el estado del mineral le hacía suspirar frustrado.

Si no fuese por los detectores de llamas que usaban los rastreadores de la Orden Negra, hace una hora habría literalmente despegado como cohete a alta velocidad… no sin antes poner a la alondra en su lugar.

La adusta parsimonia del moreno contrastaba con la pésima atmosfera que irradiaba Tsunayoshi, pero pronto éste vería fin a su martirio. Vio a lo lejos las luces del lugar a donde se dirigía: el Distrito Kabuki.

-Dijiste que me llevarías a Borderland –no tardó en amenazar Hibari mientras ambos se adentraban a las atestadas avenidas de la ciudad.

El castaño dio un sonoro suspiro y para prevenir que la alondra decidiera amedrentarlo a mitad de la calle decidió hablarle de su idea.

-El plan es llegar al último distrito frontera del este: Midas. Estando ahí será fácil trasportarnos a las tierras inhóspitas sin ser detectados por los guardias dado que tengo buenos conocidos en ese sitio. El problema será llegar hasta su capital Adellia –volteó a mirar al moreno pidiéndole con la mirada que se acercara debido a que no podía alzar la voz mientras ambos iban avanzando lentamente por la congestión de las calles. –Oíste en Tunapre Lake que el acceso al Distrito de Erina ha sido obstruido por una fuerte guardia por lo que tuve que cambiar mi ruta hacia Crown Village por una más factible.

-Kabuki no colinda con Borderland ¿Qué pretendes herbívoro? –le examinó con la mirada con sospecha. Tal vez por no ser lugareño, no conocía la topografía de los distritos, pero eso no significaba que no hubiese aprendido la geografía de cada comarca.

-No, pero conozco una manera de llegar a Midas, pero necesitamos un guía que sea capaz de conducirnos a salvo por el laberinto que se extiende debajo de nuestros pies.

El moreno le miró incrédulo y Tsuna ya no tenía suficiente entereza como para seguir dando explicaciones.

-Verás de qué hablo cuando recorramos aquel sitio –explicó y Hibari tuvo que resignarse con la breve introducción.

Tsuna le observó con el rabillo del ojo para analizar su expresión. Sonrió al notar que el moreno no guardaba mucho recelo con el tema. No era nada personal… bueno quizá si, pero era obvio que no le conduciría hasta su hogar en Borderland si ni siquiera estaba enterado de quien era el susodicho o su gran motivo por querer llegar allá.

Al azabache no se le podría engañar e intentar escapar en la menor oportunidad (ya había intentado eso y había fallado penosamente), ahora estando en una bulliciosa ciudad sólo había dos posibles escenarios en caso de intentarlo de nuevo: primero Hibari se cabrearía y provocaría una gran disputa con el castaño donde podía a) Llamar la atención de guardias quienes seguramente ya abrían recibido notificación de su búsqueda, o b) Le golpearía tan fuerte con sus llamas de atributo nube que le lastimaría lo suficiente como para incapacitarlo durante una semana, y siendo el tiempo algo esencial, Tsuna desataría sus llamas de cielo para afrontarlo, algo que tenía prohibido en ese momento. Ninguna de aquellas opciones le convenía por lo que decidió tomar la opción c) Ambos iban a adentrarse en aquellas desorientadoras y confusas galerías subterráneas, pero solo el castaño sería quien llegaría a la salida y abandonaría a Hibari en aquel laberinto.

-¿Donde piensas conseguir al guía, herbívoro? –otra vez se refería a él con ese apelativo que incordiaba al castaño.

-¿Te mataría aprender mi nombre? –reprochó molesto pero simplemente recibió una mirada despectiva… seguro no se arrepentiría de dejarlo perdido en el subterráneo. –Primero debo de convencer a un viejo camarada que nos ayude. No será fácil.

* * *

Miraba fijamente el reloj que colgaba de la pared en compañía de la pequeña niña pelirroja en un traje cheongsam. La manecilla del reloj se movía insoportablemente lenta, como si quisiese adrede ganar tiempo para arruinar la ambición de ambos, padre e hija (o una relación muy parecida). La menor sostenía los palillos y miraba con impaciencia el artefacto mientras el más alto cruzaba los dedos para que el largo periodo terminara y pudiese reclamar el botín sin necesidad de acudir a su vacía y hambrienta cartera.

-Etto Gin-san, Kagura-chan… ¿Alguien podría decirme porqué estamos pidiendo comida a domicilio sino no tenemos ningún un centavo para pagar? –era raro que no alzara la voz, pero verlos en ese estado tan penoso hacía decrecer sus ansias por llamarles la atención.

-Te falta mucho por aprender Shinpachi-kun. Lo mejor de pedir comida a domicilio son los plazos de tiempo y las jugosas promesas de darte la comida sin cargo en caso de que no lleguen a la hora acordada –el de lentes se sintió con pena ajena al ver como Gintoki hablaba con tal seriedad y un brillo de los ojos, ignorando lo incorrecto que aquella acción podía ser. –Hemos pedido tanta cantidad de comida que será imposible tenerla lista y viajar con toda ella desde el centro de la ciudad hasta los límites de Kabuki. También hay que mencionar que con el bloqueo, mucha gente se ha quedado sin la oportunidad para ir acudir al festival de Adellia. El cielo nos ha enviado esta ocasión para poder saciar nuestros necesitados estómagos sin atentar contra nuestra economía –repasaba cada aspecto de su plan a prueba de tontos (según él) y le señalaba con el dedo índice como un padre haría al llamar la atención a su hijo.

Un tic nervioso se instaló en el ojo derecho del muchacho ocasionado por la irresponsabilidad de aquel hombre de veinte años con permanente natural, o eso quería hacer saber a todos.

-¿Y qué pasará si llega antes de la prórroga? No tenemos dinero para pagar por toda la comida que pediste para Kagura y Sadaharu, estamos en la completa quiebra –preguntó acariciando el puente de la nariz tratando de no hacer su acostumbrado papel de tsukkomi [i].

-Todo es cuestión de creer-aru, el mundo está tan mal por gente como tú. Por eso Otsu-chan jamás se enamorará de ti, estúpido cuatro ojos –señaló con el dedo inquisidor y una mirada desaprobatoria emergió de sus ojos azules oscuro.

-¡¿Y qué tiene que ver Otsu-chan en esto?! ¡Yo no deseo que Otsu-chan se enamore de mí! ¡Solo pido ser siempre el capitán de su club de fans y que ella nunca salga con nadie!–contestó alterado regresando al rol que luchaba por romper.

…Ambos se quedaron viendo con aburrimiento mientras Shinpachi les revelaba sus improbables -sino es que imposibles- sueños a futuros…

-¡HEYY AUTORA! ¡¿POR QUÉ DICES QUE IMPOSIBLES?! ¡¿Hay alguna razón por la que un personaje tan simple como yo no puede casarse con una idol?!

-La autora tiene razón, las celebridades son mucho más feroces que los jugadores profesionales de Futbol. En cuanto ven la oportunidad de tener el balón, se abalanzan con la rapidez digna de un demente. Cuando menos te lo esperes verás a Otsu-chan casada –respaldó la opinión de la autora mientras limpiaba su oído con su dedo meñique.

-¿Entonces Gin-chan ya superó su trauma por ver a Ketsuno Anna casada-aru? –preguntó con malicia disfrazada de inocencia la menor del trío.

-Un hombre no revive su pasado Kagura-chan –dio la espalda a ambos mientras los menores veían con pena como el de pelo plateado contenía su llanto.

-Creo que no lo ha superado-aru.

-Sería mejor dejar de hablar de temas fuera del contexto –como siempre debía redirigir la atención al rumbo deseado… aun él fue el primero que se alteró. –Revisaré mi contrato después de esto –masculló creyendo que los de arriba no podrían escucharlo, o en su defecto leerlo.

Tocaron con fuerza la puerta de la entrada alertando a los inquilinos que el pedido ya había llegado. El pánico no se hizo esperar y todos entraron en un estado de alteración latente.

-¡Oi, autora! ¿No podrías darnos un respiro? –pidió Shinpachi con poca cortesía.

-¡Oi, cuatro ojos! ¡Hablarle al techo no nos ayudará-aru! –reprochó la pelirroja sacando una venita pulsante al mencionado.

-Kagura tiene razón, así que ve a enfrentarte al repartidor y discúlpate con él… de paso trata de soportar la lluvia de puños que te darán por no pagar –ordenó mientras Gintoki trataba de inútilmente de ocultarse dentro de un jarrón.

-¡¿Y TE HACES LLAMAR UN ADULTO?! ¡USTEDES LO PIDIERON, USTEDES LO RESUELVEN!

-¡Estúpido cuatro ojos que no se tienta el corazón cuando estamos en la quiebra -aru! –le desaprobó.

-¡En primer lugar no estaríamos en la quiebra si Gin-san no hubiese gastado todos nuestros ingresos en las apuestas.

-No fue en apuestas… fue en las máquinas de Pachinko ¡Hay una clara diferencia!

-Los ofendidos deberíamos ser nosotros, no tú… –respondió cabreado por el reclamo.

Los golpes en la entrada habían sido incesantes y al no haber alguien lo suficientemente valiente para abrirla, desistieron de seguir llamando a la puerta. Los tres suspiraron llenos de alivio al pensar que el repartidor se había rendido y se había marchado frustrado, pero sus decepción fue grande en cuanto oyeron un estruendoso ruido seguido de la puerta echada abajo. Los tres ahora veían con horror a la persona encargada de abrir a la fuerza y es que no se trataba del repartido, sino de los cobradores de deudas.

-Dinero el asechador. Iremos hasta el infierno para encontrar el escondite del cliente… –se presentó entrando cómodamente al departamento. –Señor Gintoki, hemos venido a cobrar sus prestamos.

-Mier… –estaba a punto de escurrirse por la ventana. Sin embargo, la repentina lluvia de voladeras [ii] que se clavaban en el marco, le obligaron a retroceder nuevamente adentro del departamento.

-Bien hecho Pantera –felicitó a la mujer gótica que hacía su entrada por la fallida ruta de escape del de pelo plateado.

Pantera se quedó en aquel sitio en caso de que intentaran escapar otras ves, y para asegurarse de que se lo pensaran mejor hizo uso de sus llamas de nube para intimidar a los residentes.

Por su parte, el par de hombres hacían algo parecido. El más bajo y robusto quedaba atrás para bloquear la entrada demolida mostrando sus llamas de atributo sol.

-Mangusta, Pantera [iii] no hace falta ponernos tan tensos –habló sin ánimos de calmar el pesado ambiente que se había originado. El mayor y líder del grupo que vestía elegante en un traje a diferencia de las excéntricas apariencias de los otros dos.

Sus subalternos obedecieron haciendo apagar sus llamas, pero ninguno bajo la guardia y permanecieron en sus lugares.

-Cambiar de dirección ¿Creyó que no podría encontrarlo así? ¿No se lo dije? Siempre estamos sobre los clientes. Podemos saber que comieron o cagaron –habló con tanta templanza, pero sus palabras guardaban una terrible amenaza implícita.

-Malditos acosadores –reprochó molesto el mayor de la Yorozuya. –Lo entiendo, lo pagaré ¿Porque me persiguen en vez de confiar en mi malditos acechadores?

-Un buen cliente no debería ser así. El solo pagar todos los créditos que le hemos prestado le tomaría 100 años, pero nosotros nos preocupamos por nuestros consumidores por lo que le daremos una última oportunidad –por supuesto no creía en tan buena noticia por lo que frunció el ceño en señal de desconfianza.

-Si, son bastante amables. Gracias por prestarme tanto dinero con intereses exagerados –recriminó pero el rostro apacible del cobrador no cambió ni un poco. –Ahora dejen de parlotear y díganme cual es la trampa.

-No hay trampa, pero en retorno firme aquí –le acercó una hoja de papel que Gintoki tomó con recelo.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Bueno, esto es para clientes Premium como usted, algo así como un servicio especial –dijo mientras el otro leía el contenido.

_**Cirugía cosmética de esqueleto. Dieta de belleza.**_

_Dieta de riñón._

_Dieta de pulmón._

_Dieta de corazón._

_Dieta de globo ocular._

_Libra meta: 0 gr_

-… -permaneció en silencio dado que la mala broma no le había hecho gracia. –¡Belleza mi trasero! ¡Esto es para vender mis órganos!

-Realmente nos rompe el corazón que diga eso. Realmente adelgazara una vez lo pruebe –contestó en completa calma y con su mejor sonrisa de vendedor.

-¡Voy a adelgazar demasiado! ¡Solo me va a quedar el peso de mi alma! ¡Esto es una clara amenaza!

-Pensé que en verdad si nos iba a pagar como prometió. No le estamos amenazando Gintoki-san, con su firma le protegemos de la tentación de no pagar sus deudas –su rostro cambió y su mirada mostró lo sombrío que podía ser aquel hombre en contraste de su apariencia tan simple. –No queremos tomar represalias contra su adorada familia –miró a los menores tras el adulto – o a su amable casera que le ha aguantado cinco meses sin pagar la renta.

Gintoki apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza al punto de casi quebrarse los dientes y estrujaba sus puños tratando de mantenerlos a ambos a los lados de su cuerpo y no estampados en aquel rostro.

-No te tenemos miedo-aru –defendió Kagura quien iba a avanzar para enfrentar a los cobradores pero Gintoki estiró su brazo para detenerla.

-No hace falta que lleguemos a las amenazas, pagaré… -respondió tragándose todo el orgullo que alguna vez tuvo.

-Bien Gintoki-san, tenemos un acuerdo. No nos gustaría que huyera nuevamente por lo que no lo intente de nuevo –prendió su llama de tormenta ayudado de su anillo en el dedo anular pensando que los atemorizaría. –Sabe, ser un usuario de llamas de voluntad tiene sus ventajas sobre el resto de la población –acrecentó la potencia de sus llamas –pero lo que no muchos saben es que es difícil controlarlas y más si uno se pone… temperamental –explicó apagando su anillo.

Vio el gesto del más alto y sonrió complacido por lo que se dirigió a la entrada para salir del departamento en compañía de sus compañeros.

-Sumimasen, venimos a entregar el pedido a domicilio –un joven con una enorme gorra se asomó por el recibidor cargando con el tan esperado paquete en compañía de un hombre más.

El cobrador enarcó la ceja al ver que la Yorozuya había pedido comida cuando el dinero era lo que les faltaba.

-¿Con deudas y todavía se atreven a pedir pollo agridulce? –preguntó intrigado.

-No puedo trabajar con el estómago vacío –respondió con un tono provocador.

-Mmm ya veo –sacó un fajo de su billetera y se lo entregó al repartidor. –Va a mi cuenta esta vez. Después de todo terminará pagando con tu cuerpo. Provecho –se despidieron bajando las escaleras mientras Gintoki los veía marcharse.

-¿Así que a esto te dedicas ahora Shiroyasha? –ser llamado por el nombre que quería enterrar en el olvido lo sobresaltó por lo que miró al repartidor.

-Tú…

-¿Dejaste las armas por vender tu cuerpo? Que lamentable… shomp, shomp… Giotto se reiría si te viera así shommp.

No hacía falta quitarle la gorra para ver quien estaba debajo de ella. Sintió bastante sorpresa ya que no esperaba verlo ahí, pero pronto su estupefacción cambió a molestia cuando…

-¡Oii! ¡Nosotros conseguimos esa comida! ¡Consíguete la tuya Tsuna! –señaló al par que disfrutaban del pollo agridulce que muy amablemente habían recogido del repartidor que había llegado tarde a la entrega.

Por su parte, Tsuna y Hibari hicieron caso omiso a la reprimenda y por esta única vez el castaño agradeció tener al temido azabache y a su intimidadora mirada, sino fuera por eso le habrían quitado la comida en ese mismo instante.

* * *

Caminaba en compañía de sus dos mejores amigos (aunque Kanda no lo perciba de esa forma) por la avenida principal iluminada de letreros de neón. El aroma a colonia y cigarrillo se podía aspirar con tanta naturalidad que uno ya no sabía si atribuirlo a las personas que transitaban o al olor impregnado en los excéntricos establecimientos.

La ciudad de Kabuki se encontraba colmada de personas de diferentes profesiones, y por diferentes profesiones no significa que sean de las convencionales: anfitriones, travestis, camareras, yakuzas… una urbe demasiado peculiar por no llamarlo escalofriante para el pelirrojo.

-Recuérdame Allen la razón por la que estamos en un sitio como este –pidió mientras un escalofrío le recorrió de cabeza a pies al ver a un travestis guiñarle un ojo. No es que fuera homofóbico, pero estando ahí le hacía temer por su integridad (y su trasero).

-Ya te expliqué la razón Lavi –resopló por lo incrédulos que podían ser. –No hay manera que Akaboshi-san pudiese atravesar la barrera que ordenamos hacer en Erina, mucho menos llegar a Crown Village. Solo puedo pensar en una manera de burlar la seguridad y es atravesando por las ruinas subterráneas.

-Pero sabes que es casi imposible llegar a salvo hasta Midas usando esa ruta. Peligrosas trampas y pasadizos sin salida, sin mencionar el tétrico rumor de que el laberinto cambia constantemente –replicó el de ojos verdes.

-Lo sé pero es de Dākusukai de quien hablamos. Debe haber una manera que nosotros no imaginamos –presentía aquello y esperaba que fueran ciertas sus conjeturas. –Además en esta zona tenemos a muchas organizaciones criminales que trabajan para nosotros. Son nuestras mejores fuentes de información y son más confiables que los policías del distrito. Si Akaboshi-san en verdad tomó la decisión de venir a Kabuki entonces no partirá inmediatamente, se preparará para la excursión y en ese intervalo de tiempo es cuando tenemos la oportunidad de capturarlo.

-Más te vale que no te equivoques Moyashi [iv]–reprochó el mayor de los tres mosqueando al albino por aquel apelativo.

-No es Moyashi, es Allen –le corrigió completamente molesto porque a pesar de conocerse ya dos años parecía casi imposible que el japonés se refiriera a él de manera correcta y no como una peste.

-Como si importara –contestó completamente indiferente el de pelo largo lo que hizo irritar más al joven del grupo siendo detenido por Lavi para que no tuvieran una de sus tan acostumbradas disputas. –Trayéndonos al _gueto _de toda Krisna –escupió lo repulsivo que se le hacía ese lugar.

Distrito de Kabuki en conjunción con el Distrito de Midas y como sugieren ambos nombres, era conocido popularmente como la "_Veta del gueto_". Un lugar ruin y corrupto por las diferentes organizaciones criminales que hay existían. Ambos distritos eran repudiados, sin embargo, eran necesarios dado las grandes ganancias que ingresaba de los burdeles y negocios de mal antaño. Era renegado por muchos habitantes de los otros distritos aunque serían completamente hipócritas si dijesen que no disfrutaban de los placeres que ofrecían. Había un dicho muy popular entre la alcurnia que alguna vez acudía a la veta para deleitarse: "_Lo que pase en el gueto, se queda en el gueto_".

El gobierno desde las sombras manipulaba al bajo mundo con un acuerdo que a ambos bandos le convenían: ellos no interferirían en sus negocios sucios y los mafiosos podrían continuar extorsionando y robando a los ciudadanos del gueto; a cambio ellos proveerían información de las rebeliones de los grupos insurgentes y acudirían a su llamado si fuese necesario. Unas prestaciones bastante justas que no dejaba espacio para la traición, o al menos por el lado de los grupos territoriales porque Sanctum era otra historia.

-O si, olvidé que Kanda se ve como una niña por lo que debe sentirse incómodo en un lugar así –Lavi podía estarlo deteniendo pero el agarre no le detenía de hacer uso de sus labios.

Por supuesto, el fino oído de Kanda percibió las palabras de Allen a pesar de que ya les llevaba una ventaja de cuatro metros.

-¿Qué dijiste estúpido Moyashi? –preguntó con una voz tan tétrica que hizo entrar a Lavi en nervios. La confrontación era evidente y poco podría hacer cuando ese par comenzaban a insultarse.

-Nada B-A-K-A-N-D-A [v] –sonrió con su mejor cara de póker mientras arrastraba las sílabas en un acto para molestar al de ojos oscuros. –Descuida, Lavi y yo estamos aquí. Ningún pervertido te tocará, Bakanda.

-¿No crees que aquí el que se ve como una niña eres tú? Procura no quedarte a solas o te quedarás sin tu virginidad, estúpido Moyashi –vio el disgusto en aquellos ojos gris tornasol por lo que sonrió con superioridad.

-Es Allen ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? Ah es cierto, perdona. Olvidaba que tanto tu cuerpo como tu cerebro son lentos.

-Mira quien habla, fue tu culo gordo el culpable de que nos rezagáramos en el cañón, por eso se nos escapó el bastardo.

-Veo que también tienes mala memoria. Fue tu soberbia decisión tomar aquel pasaje que nos hizo perder a Akaboshi, Bakanda.

-Eso dirás tú. Te enseñaré quien es el jodido imbécil ¡En guardia!

-Esas son palabras muy duras para referirte a ti…

Lavi sudaba nervioso por la pésima aura que emanaban aquellos dos. Quería acercarse a detenerlos pero una vez que comenzaba la tormenta podrías sufrir los estragos del furioso vendaval.

-Allen, Yuu… no olviden la razón por la que estam…

-¡Calla! ¡Te mataré a ti también! –enunciaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ahora sufría de la fría indiferencia de aquellos dos.

-Lenalee, hubiera venido contigo en vez de esos dos –se lamentaba mientras apreciaba la foto de una bella y sonriente chica con uniforme de la orden, ojos violeta y con un cabello verde oscuro y corto. –Espero regrese pronto Timcanpy con buenas noticias.

* * *

-Hibari-san, te presento a Sakata Gintoki –señaló con poco entusiasmo. –Actualmente lleva un negocio de autónomos con una media de tres quiebras al mes. Es un adicto a los dulces y un diabético en potencia, el tipo come más chocolate que toda una escuela primaria. Tendrá veinte años pero aún compra la Shonen Jump cada semana aún si no tiene pasta para el alquiler –sabía que el antipático moreno poco caso le hacía, pero no se esforzaba por el hecho de presentar al permanente natural, sino porque simplemente quería fastidiarlo.

-Kagura-chan, Shinpachi-kun, les presento a Sawada Tsunayoshi. A pesar de su apariencia no deben confundirse, es un hombre no una niña –mencionó como pago de tan mala introducción lo que no tardó en importunar al cielo. –A pesar de su flacucho y débil cuerpo, puede convertirse de una niñita miedosa a metrosexual ardiente… no bromeo, su llama del cielo arden en su frente –vio al castaño encresparse por lo que ensanchó una sonrisa mental.

Ambos se miraron desafiantemente mientras la atmosfera se volvía sofocante para Kagura y Shinpachi (entiéndase que a Hibari poco le concernía las discusiones de herbívoros).

-Etto… soy Shimura Shinpachi y ella es Kagura –señaló a la menor haciendo un vano intento por mejorar la conversación y de paso los pésimos ánimos. –Supongo que usted es un amigo de Gin-san.

-Hmp –ambos respondieron con apático entusiasmo.

-No sabía que éramos amigos –comentó Gintoki.

-El disgusto sería mío –respondió Tsuna haciendo más sombría el ambiente.

-No importa si no son amigos-aru, dime ¿te gustaría ser mi amigo? –ofreció la pequeña pelirroja al invitado.

Tsuna tomó un poco nervioso la proposición, no sabía como rechazar a una niña sin ofenderla o herirla, pero no era partidario de ser nuevamente niñera de un crío.

-Mi cumpleaños se acerca y un buen amigo da un buen regalo… sobretodo si es comida-aru –ofertó al prospecto de amistad.

-… -¿Ven porqué no era devoto de los niños? –Ahhh, si. Aquí tienes, es todo lo que tengo para ti –extendió un sobre a la pelirroja y a ésta le brillaron los ojos de alegría.

-Kagura-chan, tu cumpleaños fue hace siete meses –señaló el único cuerdo de la Yorozuya.

-Pues se atrasó con mi regalo-aru. Gin-chan debería ser más como sus amigos-aru, él no se la pasa regalando cupones para cortes de cabello en su aniver… –la vehemencia frenó de golpe al poder sacar el contenido del sobre –cupones para restaurantes. Definitivamente es amigo de Gin-chan –miró con desdén, mas el castaño sabía esquivar con una sonrisa la miradas matadoras, sólo hay que ver cuanto tiempo ha soportado a Hibari.

-Lo siento. También tengo mala suerte con el dinero –explicó el castaño.

-Creo que tu amigo si tiene suerte con eso-aru –apuntó a la alondra acomodada a su lado en el sillón.

La ropa lo delataba al igual que aquel porte porfiriano que se denotaba a simple vista, incluso a la de una niña pobre.

-Te sugiero que no lo intentes. No es muy social que digamos, y ni hablar de la amabilidad –apresuró a excusar debido a que algo le indicaba que el adolescente no se tentaría el corazón con una niña.

–Y bien… ¿Qué te trae a Kabuki? –Retornó la conversación el de cabello plateado. –Creí haberles dicho que no tengo pensado volver con ustedes.

-No te creas importante. Sabemos apañárnosla muy bien sin Shiroyasha y el Jouishishi –rebatió volviendo a su pasada actitud.

Hibari miró despectivamente al hombre sentado frente a ellos y enarcó una ceja de incredulidad. Sabía quien era Shiroyasha pero no podía concebir la idea que ambos fuesen la misma persona. El herbívoro debía estarse equivocando porque aquel hombre vago con deudas hasta el cuello no podía ser un miembro del famoso grupo Jouishishi.

Los miembros del Jouishishi eran legendarios y tan famosos como lo era el Dākusukai. Eran aliados pero actuaban como grupos completamente independientes. La razón principal de su gran reputación era porque todos carecían de aptitudes para dominar llamas de última voluntad, es decir, eran gente común del pueblo.

A pesar de que deberían estar casi hasta el fondo de la pirámide social, desarrollaron por sí mismos técnicas con espadas con las que podían vencer a personas con atributo, y lo que es más, eran capaces de enfrentarse a los _rangos_, personas que poseen un completo control sobre sus llamas y son tan poderosos que son exclusivos de la elite del ejército.

Vio nuevamente frente a él tratando de escudriñar alguna pista en su semblante que delatara al _demonio blanco_ pero no hubo algo que lo convenciera.

-Necesito de un favor –explicó Tsuna.

-Ya no formo parte de ese mundo. No me interesa ayudarte a ti o al Dākusukai –contestó con tanta frialdad que sus compañeros le vieron asombrados.

-Nos debes un favor –objetó el castaño. –Puedes vivir sin preocuparte de que te alcance el pasado gracias a nosotros. Si el mundo supiera quien eres en realidad no podrías permanecer tan tranquilo en este sitio, a pesar de las deudas.

-No les debo nada. Será mejor que te marches, supongo que van detrás de ti como para rebajarte a pedirme un favor y no deseo involucrarme.

Tsunayoshi dio un suspiro pesado y pronto se levantó del asiento, pero en vez de dirigirse a la salida prefirió ir hacia el balcón

-No quería hacer esto pero… -sacó de su mochila un artefacto compacto el cual encendió produciendo un sonido metálico. –_UNO, DOS, PROBANDO… _-no pasó mucho tiempo como para que todos supieran que lo que sostenía Tsuna no era nada menos que un altavoz.

El castaño no había perdido tiempo y pronosticando la negativa de su antiguo camarada, tenía preparado un cartel con la leyenda de "_La verdad de Sakata Gintoki_".

-_PUEBLO DE KABUKI. ES MI DEBER INFORMARLES QUE SAKATA GINTOKI ES... NNNGGHHH –_no pudo completar el boletín por las manos que forzosamente le hicieron entrar a la residencia.

-¡¿ACASO HAS PERDIDO LA CABEZA?! –le reclamó el mayor.

-En tiempos desesperados medidas desesperadas –explicó con aburrimiento.

El pelo plateado decidió resignarse y evitarse ganar otro susto que le restara años a su esperanza de vida.

-Entiendo, te ayudaré –dictaminó entre dientes llevándose una mano a la frente por la frustración de tener que ceder para gusto del castaño. –Definitivamente no eres lindo; has crecido de una pésima manera.

-Me criaron Deamon, Izaya y Reborn ¿Qué esperabas? –se puso de pie en completa calma para quitar el vergonzoso anuncio.

-Si las cosas se ponen feas no dudaré en abandonarte. No tengo interés en reunirme nuevamente con el campo de batalla.

Tsunayoshi le miró altivamente mientras doblaba la manta.

-No te preocupes. Necesitamos guerreros, no fantasmas que no son capaces de volver a andar de pie –ante lo dicho, Shinpachi y Kagura se miraron uno al otro un poco confundidos e impacientes por que desconocían bastante del jefe de la Yorozuya, al igual de su decisión de abandonar su espada e internarse en el olvido. –Necesito de tu Inugami [vi].

-¿Para qué?

-Sabes que han bloqueado las principales rutas hacia los distritos que colindan hacia Borderland, incluido Midas y Erina ¿Cierto? La única manera que hay para llegar hasta allá burlando a la autoridad es…

-A través de los pasajes subterráneos –completó Gintoki.

-Dijiste que los _Nativos _criaron a tu Inugami por lo que recorrer ese laberinto será pan comido para él. Después de todo fue su patio trasero.

-Comprendo pero ¿por qué simplemente no te vas volando? Eres Akaboshi –la repentina información dejó estupefactos a los demás miembros de la Yorozuya quienes no tardaron en comenzar a cuestionar.

-¿E-este chico es el f-famoso Akaboshi? ¿El de Dākusukai? –Shinpachi fue el primero en preguntar, examinando de reojo al susodicho.

-¿Crees que si me uno me darán un sobrenombre tan genial como el tuyo-aru? ¿Algo que mole mucho-aru? –preguntó ilusionada zangoloteando al pobre Sawada.

-Si, como la Princesa vomitona –comentó aburrido el más alto. –Ahora deja de decir tonterías y baja a Tsuna, has estremecido bastante su cerebro.

Hizo lo que le pidieron y el castaño como pudo se sostuvo del escritorio para recuperar el equilibrio. Una vez se recupero de la violenta sacuda a la que fue sometido por la pelirroja explicó.

-No puedo usar mis llamas porque me siguen los de la Orden Negra –el efecto fue unánime y todos se congelaron con aquella mención.

-¡¿La Orden Negra?! ¡¿Y los condujiste hasta acá?! –Le gritó el Yorozuya -¡VETE DE AQUI! ¡ME METERAS EN UN LIO GORDO SI TE ENCUENTRAN AQUÍ! –empujó al castaño camino a la puerta mientras en más bajo se sujetaba del escritorio para evitar que le sacaran a la fuerza.

-¡Me lo prometiste! –no tardó en reprochar.

-¡Antes de saber que te vienen siguiendo los guadañeros de Elyos! –Gintoki no daba tregua y seguía jalando para expulsar a la pequeña amenaza de su hogar.

-¡TE PAGARE! ¡No me ayudarás de a gratis! –expuso mientras sus dedos se ponían blancos por la presión ejercida, pronto no podría aguantar más.

Gintoki al oír la propuesta bajó la intensidad con la que jalaba al ojimiel y se dispuso a negociar.

-Dijiste que no estabas bien de economía –le señaló sin importarle ver lo desconfiado que estaba.

-No tengo efectivo, pero puedo ofrecerte una transacción. Tengo una motocicleta genuina que te dará dinero si la vendes al mercado negro. Es de los nuevos modelos de Atera por lo que está en buen estado.

-Oye herbívoro –oh, había estado bastante tiempo en silencio pero eso no significaba que no estuviese atento. –Ese vehículo es mío –le fulminó con la mirada indispuesto a cooperar.

-En primer lugar no es tuyo, se lo robaste a un mercenario y en segundo lugar, considéralo como tu cuota de pasaje ¿no has escuchado la frase el que no paga no come?

-… ¿No es el que no trabaja no come? –corrigió Shinpachi.

-No me corrijas.

-Hmp –obviamente no le había agradado la noticia al azabache, pero debía ser algo importante la razón de su viaje como para siquiera pensar en donar la motocicleta ajena. –Más te vale que valga la pena herbívoro, o sino te morderé hasta la muerte –amenazó mientras Tsuna entornaba los ojos.

-¿Herbívoro-aru? –no tardó en preguntar la pequeña china.

-Al parecer su vocabulario es muy reducido –se acercó a cuchichiarle al oído y esperaba que solo escuchara la pelirroja, pero no contaba con el susceptible oído de su acompañante.

-¡Kamikorosu! –dictaminó al mismo tiempo que sacó sus tonfas y se puso en guardia.

-¡Hiee! ¡E-espera! ¡Me necesitas para llegar! –trató de razonar mientras daba pasos hacia atrás.

-No te necesito, este otro herbívoro puede llevarme ahí –señaló a Gintoki.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te llevaré ahí? Aun si me amenazas no soy una nenaza como Tsuna y yo… -de pronto su discurso que denotaba su orgullo, se vio interrumpido y arrumbado a un rincón de su mente en cuanto vio unas piedras preciosas relucientes frente a él. Veía con turbamiento el tesoro perdido con el que soñó toda su vida descubrir (claro que nunca lo haría). –Te llevaré al fondo del infierno si lo deseas –se mostró completamente manso ante la gema.

-¡TU TRAIDOR! –anunció completamente furioso por el repentino giro de acontecimientos mientras veía como el de permanente natural recibía la piedra, tal como un perro al recibir su tan ansiada recompensa tras efectuar los trucos solicitados.

-Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas –irónicamente aludió al castaño al mismo tiempo que examinaba la joya con un lente que a saber del sitio en que fue sacado.

-No me hagas perder el tiempo y vámonos cuanto antes –le ordenó a su, ahora, guía.

-Esta bien, sólo necesito encontrar a Sadaharu y saldremos –corrió la puerta de su habitación para encontrar al inmenso can. –Me parece que salió.

-Mejor, tu mascota tiene el mal hábito de morder la cabeza de todo visit… -recordó el funesto suceso.

Gintoki y Tsuna comenzaron a sudar nerviosos. Giraron con dificultad sus cuellos rogando a toda deidad existente para que el animal haya aprendido trucos nuevos y no tuviera en su hocico la…

Vaya, la fortuna les sonreía. Aquello último era sarcasmo.

El gran inugami estaba parado en dos patas apoyándose en los hombros de la alondra para darle "beso" de bienvenida.

-¿H-Hibari-san? –decirle que tenía a Sadaharu mordiéndole de la cabeza y que la sangre se le derramaba sobre su rostro estaba demás, pero verlo repentinamente quieto sin mover ni un músculo, completamente en una impasividad sin indicio de que estaba aun con vida le hizo asustarse.

-¡KAMIKOROSU! –si, la perdida de sangre no había sido impedimento para encolerizar.

-¡HIBARI-SAN! ¡NO LO MATES! ¡ES NUESTRO GUIA!

* * *

Desde la planta baja se podía oír el jaleo ocurrido y el movimiento brusco que amenazaba con derrumbar el edificio de dos plantas. Se oyeron muebles azotándose, las armas estrellándose, el grito incesante y un aullido adolorido.

-Maldición, si siguen así van a demoler la casa –dijo la arrendadora del lugar mientras disfrutaba del sabor del tabaco. Aun si fuera mayor no se le prohibiría tal gusto.

-Otose-san, debería sacar a patadas a ese inútil de Aho no Sakata de una vez [vii]–contestó en acento Kansai una mujer mayor con cabello corto y negro de donde sobresalían unas orejas de gato.

-Es cierto, ya me deben cinco meses de renta –pareció considerar esa posibilidad aunque ya sabía con anticipación su respuesta.

Las colisiones aumentaban de intensidad, lo que llamó la atención de la casera.

-Si siguen así en realidad si harán un hoyo en el piso –apagó su cigarro como señal que no toleraría tanto estruendo que atentara contra la integridad del edificio. –Tama, rocíales con la manguera –ordenó.

-En eso estoy Otose-sama –anunció la belleza artificial de cabellos verdes mientras cargaba el largo tubo con facilidad.

La mujer-máquina salió del establecimiento mientras Otose y Catherine permanecían dentro de la Casa de Bocados esperando por el momento en que los alaridos se transformarían quejidos y chillidos de los niños que en realidad eran.

-¿Tama? ¿Qué haces…? ¡No Tama! ¡NO…! –se escuchó a través de las paredes.

Ambas adultas sonrieron satisfechas al ver hechas realidad sus predicciones. Nada mejor como molestar a los más jóvenes para elevar los ánimos.

-A trabajar Catherine…

* * *

Estornudó ya por sexta vez desde el improvisado y helado baño, lo cual no era una buena señal. Afortunadamente gracias a la buena voluntad de la casera (si, esa misma que les mandó a la autómata a darles un remojón) se les fueron entregados ropas secas para que pudiesen salir en la búsqueda del Inugami que, tras los violentos sucesos, decidió huir a un sitio seguro.

No se quejó en su momento por recibir el judogi [viii] de la dueña de la tienda de bocados. El mismo había solicitado un traje cómodo que le diera libertad de movimiento y se lo habían dado. Amplio y cómodo, permitía todos los movimientos y la tela estaba conformada por un algodón solido que resiste fuertes tracciones y que adsorbe el sudor. Sin dudo un traje perfecto para él junto con la chaqueta verde hecha de tela abrigadora de lana que le protegería del frío Yuugure.

Estaba completamente satisfecho en cuanto vio el conjunto prestado a Hibari. Un peto de cuero con algunos grabados artesanales encima de una camisa blanca de lino y un pantalón café. Un típico conjunto para un pueblerino de Yuugure, o con eso trataba de consolarse por que vestía un traje más sencillo y humilde, aún se veían como el amo y el sirviente, y no se tenía que ser un genio para saber cual connotación le correspondía.

Resoplo molesto por la comparación y se encontraba irritado porque aun si le vistieran con una mísera hoja de árbol (**N/A:** sangrado nasal *¡*), el azabache seguiría viéndose apuesto y gallardo… notó la dirección de sus pensamientos y agitó su cabeza para quitarse las impías ideas.

-Creo que me dará fiebre –trató de convencerse así mismo.

No, no era porque le asustase que le gustase un hombre. No sería el primero ni el último con el que se relacionaría.

Había compartido con tantas y tantos. No importaba lo que escogiese mientras pasara un buen momento; el problema era que el azabache, aunque no fuese su tipo por la actitud, tenía una apariencia muy galante que le resultaba bastante atrayente.

Dejando aun lado el dilema del castaño y su gusto masoquista, el moreno venía completamente furibundo por la osada acción de instantes antes. Quería desquitarse y por supuesto que lo haría en su momento, pero antes estaba encontrar al coloso animal fugado.

-Estúpido herbívoro –resopló molesto mientras ponía nervioso a Tsuna. Se preguntaba si se contendría o si en cualquier momento estallaría en una contienda contra él.

-Tranquilízate Hibari-san, no puede ser tan difícil encontrar a un perro de aquel tamaño ¿verdad?–trató de mejorar los ánimos pero fallando penosamente.

Por la integridad física de ambos, debían encontrar al inugami cuanto antes.

De pronto escucharon un alboroto y el castaño se acercó por curiosidad. Al dar la vuelta a la esquina se topó con la visión de un edificio de tres pisos en llamas que se consumía rápidamente dado el material de construcción. La vigas de madera de la vivienda de alforja amenazaba con derrumbarse en pocos momentos a pesar de los vanos intentos de la población por contener el fuego. La cadena humana traía y lanzaba cubetas llenas con agua, pero poco hacían para apagar el infierno.

-Seguramente fue provocado –escuchó a un espectador decir.

-No pagó el tributo a tiempo así que en consecuencia hicieron esto.

-Es muy cruel.

Tsuna miró indiferente a esas personas que estaban de concurrencia en vez de intentar ayudar al deshinchado. "¡_Qué bueno que no soy yo_!", podía leer en los rostros de los demás presentes. Rechinaron los dientes de molestia al saber que no estarían tan apacibles si fuesen el propietario de aquel negocio que se incineraba con cada segundo que transcurría.

Pero no era mejor que ellos. No podía hacer algo sin hacer uso de sus llamas así que decidió proseguir con su búsqueda en cuanto oyó el alarido de una mujer.

-¡POR FAVO! ¡ALGUIEN SALVE A MI HIJO! –la mujer gritaba desesperada siendo sujetada por algunos hombres para que evitara entrar en aquel horno.

Desprovista de movilidad imploraba por socorro. En cambio, los rostros indiferentes de las personas desviaban la vista como anunciando que lamentaban su pesar pero no estaban dispuestos a arriesgarse en lo que parecía un suicidio seguro.

-¡Por favor…! –Se derrumbó al comprender que no recibiría la tan esperada ayuda –¡… es sólo uno niño!

Aquellas palabras fueron un trago amargo para Tsunayoshi quien a pesar de detener su caminar, no se había dignado en voltear. Tras la breve pausa decidió retomar su camino pasando al lado de la nube.

-Si tantos deseos tienes por ayudar entonces no dudes, herbívoro –le dijo en un tono serio haciendo que Tsuna parara.

-No soy un héroe como todos piensan. Actúo por mi conveniencia. Es simplemente eso –le miró con desinterés y apatía. –¿Por qué no vas tú a rescatarlos? Eres fuerte ¿no? –le provocó esperando una respuesta mordaz.

Hibari acercó su mano en un rápido movimiento pero a diferencia del esperado puñetazo que esperaba, sintió como el azabache ejercía un agarre en su mentón obligando al más bajo enfrentar su mirada.

-Puedes hacerte el insensible pero eres un pésimo actor. En este momento tienes una cara bastante penosa, herbívoro –le reprochó dejando anonadado al cielo por lo rápido que le había dejado descubierto.

Sólo había cuatro personas que podían alardear de conocerlo bien, entre ellos sus tres mentores y la persona de quien estaba enamorado. Por ello se sintió amenazado e incómodo. Debía de deshacerse de él.

Aunque su instinto le dijera que era buena persona su razón le gritaba que era peligroso permanecer mucho tiempo con él y su corazón en este momento era un vórtice violento que no podía cifrar, y no deseaba hacerlo.

-No me conoces –respondió un poco alterado liberándose de su agarre.

-No necesito hacerlo, eres como un libro abierto para mí –respondió cruzándose de brazos. –¿Y bien? ¿Irás o necesitaras una buena excusa para rescatar al niño?

Como si fuese la voz de un profeta un ladrido ya familiar comenzó a oírse por sobre los murmullos y gritos. Ambos voltearon para confirmar sus sospechas y no tardaron en enterarse de quien eran esos singulares ladridos.

-Sadaharu… -no había duda que venía de la misma construcción en llamas de donde venían gruñidos del can.

-Parece que ya te llegó la excusa, herbívoro.

No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de complicidad al escuchar a la alondra.

-Seguro la fortuna no me sonríe hoy –dijo mientras se abría paso entre toda la multitud. Tomó su chaqueta de lana y la empapó en agua para protegerse del calor infernal y terminó por vaciarse el cubo de agua por todo su cuerpo.

Le disgustaba nuevamente estar escurriendo pero era necesario para atravesar los pasillos. Corrió apegándose lo más posible a los muros aprovechando la protección de las mismas, mientras se preocupaba por no exhalar el humo, cosa relativamente sencilla debido a su entrenamiento con Reborn.

Afinó su oído para saber la ubicación exacta del inugami que no tardó en distinguir dentro de una de las habitaciones del último piso. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar no solo a Sadaharu, sino también al infante. Eso hacía más fácil las cosas.

Sadaharu ladró inquieto pero Tsuna lo atribuyó al miedo. Pronto se dio cuenta que era a causa por de que el niño se encontraba inconsciente tirado en el piso. Acercó su oído al pecho y para su terror se dio cuenta que había dejado de respirar por lo que sin perder tiempo le aflojó la ropa, tiró su lengua hacia adelante y le aplicó la respiración artificial.

-No puedes morirte ahora, ha sido una molestia meterme aquí para salvarte –seguía en labor pero aún no respiraba.

Comenzaba a desesperarse al saber que posiblemente no había llegado a tiempo. ¿Y si se hubiera decidido antes habría salvado al pequeño castaño cenizo frente a el? Seguramente estaba asustado rogando por alguien que viniera y él podía entender ese lúgubre sentimiento junto con la agonía de perder la esperanza a medida que avanzaba el tiempo.

-¡Tu… mocoso! –Derramó una lágrima de rabia -¡NO TE ATREVAS A MORIRTE ENFRENTE DE MI!

No supo si sus grito le despertaron o fueron los primeros auxilios… no sabía, pero casi de inmediato el niño comenzó a toser.

-¿Mamá? –llamó desorientado abriendo sus grandes ojos cafés.

-No, pero te llevare con ella –sujetó al pequeño castaño entre sus brazos. –Ahora toma esto y no te lo quites de la nariz y la boca. También cierra los ojos –le ordenó mientras le daba un paño húmedo y se aseguraba de cubrirlo con la chaqueta de lana.

-Onii-chan, tengo miedo –se afianzó más a Tsuna.

-Te sacaré de aquí, es una promesa.

De pronto el techo comenzó a crujir y antes de poder reaccionar se desplomó sobre Tsunayoshi.

* * *

El pequeño golem había regresado al grupo de búsqueda. No se había topado en su camino con fluctuaciones extrañas de llamas del cielo, lo que era indispensable para atrapar a Akaboshi.

-¡Timcanpy! –Exclamó Allen extendiendo su brazo mientras el ingenioso artilugio dorado aleteaba hasta posarse en su mano -¿Alguna novedad? –El golem negó con un movimiento de su pequeño y redondo cuerpo –ya veo… -sonó decepcionado.

-Estúpido Moyashi, es la última vez que hacemos caso a tus tonterías –recriminó el de cabello añil.

Lavi suspiró cansado y es que era un trabajo de tiempo completo el ver que esos dos detuvieran sus insultos. Lenalee lo hacía ver tan fácil cuando en realidad era todo un suplicio.

-Que no se hayan detectado llamas del cielo no significa que no esté por aquí –trató de animar al albino.

-Gracias Lavi, pero sabes que no contamos con tiempo y eres tú quien se llevará el regaño de tu hermano.

-Aun si le llevamos a Akaboshi estoy seguro que terminará reprendiéndome por algo –se rio y Allen le sonrió agradeciéndole es gesto.

-Aun así ellos operan casi todo el lado oriental de Krisna. Las únicas rutas factibles son Midas, Erina y Teos –trató de analizar –considerando los tiempos, se nota que Akaboshi-san tenía prisa por lo que desviarse hasta Baluarte Fortress es irracional. Solo puedo pensar en Adellia y Crown Village como posibles rutas.

-¿Crees que ya se hayan ido por el laberinto?

-No lo creo Lavi. Yuugure no tienen tantos transportes y Akaboshi no se arriesgaría en tomar el ferrocarril cuando hay una fuerte vigilancia en ésta. Como usamos las vanships para llegar hasta aquí después de Tunapre Lake, sería posible que nos hayamos adelantado.

-Entonces esperemos un día más –sugirió Lavi.

-Ni pensarlo estúpido conejo –se quejó Kanda.

-Vamos Yuu, no perdemos nada con intentarlo –trató de mejorar el animo el del parche.

-¿Quién te dio permiso para llamarme por mi nombre? –apuntó con la punta de su katana a su compañero quien reía nerviosamente.

Antes de pasar a mayores, un grito se oyó llamando la atención del trío. Los miembros de la Orden Negra se dirigieron a la plaza para ver con sus ojos como un edificio se incendiaba.

Una mujer que lloraba desconsoladamente llamó la atención del de ojos grises y este se acercó.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Allen tratando de calmar a la señora.

-¡E-el tercer piso se cayó…! ¡C-cayó…! ¡Mi muchacho! –estaba tan desconsolada que no podía dar una explicación racional por lo que terminó confundiendo al albino.

-N-nuestro hijo… nuestro hijo está atrapado en su habitación en el último piso… y esta acaba de derrumbarse – el que parecía ser el padre también estaba sollozando tratando de calmar a su esposa. – ¡Apenas cumplió los nueve!

-¿No han ido a rescatarlo? –preguntó angustiado al saber que se trataba de un crío.

-Dos personas entraron pero no han salido –uno de los presentes le informó.

-¿Dos personas?

* * *

Había sentido el piso vencerse debajo de sus pies por lo que cayó en la siguiente planta. Protegió con su cuerpo al pequeño que tenían entre sus brazos esperando el desplome del techo pero nunca sucedió. Desconcertado miró hacia arriba y observó cómo el techo era soportado por unas esferas con pinchos emanando llamas color púrpura.

-Un erizo de atributo nube –pudo reconocer el castaño.

-Vaya, ni siquiera pudiste mantener tu promesa durante cinco segundos –reconoció ese tono sosegado inmediatamente y sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos se topo con…

-Hibari-san –llamó pero más como para convencerse a sí mismo de que era el genuino y no una mal jugada de su mente por quizá haber inhalado humo.

-Apúrate herbívoro, me estoy cansando de tanto juego –aterrizó junto a Tsuna.

-Odio admitirlo pero te debo una –hubiese seguido agradeciendo pero reconoció en qué parte de la casa estaban y no era ningún otro lugar más que la cocina. Pudo identificarlo no por la estufa, sino por los cilindros de gas que había en la misma habitación. –Tenemos que irnos de aquí. Si el fuego llega a esos contenedores de gas tendremos un espectáculo de pirotecnia que no querremos presenciar –anunció a la alondra. –¿Puedes sacarnos de aquí? –le preguntó señalando al erizo.

-Un falso movimiento y la casa de derrumba encima nuestro–le dijo serio. –Salgamos por la ventana –señaló a la que había al fondo del pasillo.

Tsuna iba a renegar pero pronto una sección del techo se desplomó justamente en el rincón donde estaban los contenedores.

-¡Deprisa! –gritó mientras se desplazaban lo más rápido posible ignorando el calor de las flamas.

Hibari hizo uso de sus llamas y destrozo la ventana abriendo camino por el cual salió junto a Sadaharu. Tsuna les venía siguiendo por detrás pero pronto el piso de madera se venció dejando su pierna atrapada. Hizo un esfuerzo por liberarla pero sabía que era inútil y el tiempo se le venía encima.

Preocupado de la bomba de tiempo que habían dejado a sus espaldas, Tsuna se colocó sus guantes anticipándose al rugido de la explosión que anunciaba la gran llamarada acercándose a gran velocidad, amenazando con abrasarlo junto con el infante.

En medio del fulgor y reaccionando de la manera más rápida posible, volteó para hacer frente a la ola de fuego y puso su mano derecha de frente para generar un potente disparo de llamas de última voluntad. Al no tener su mano izquierda desocupada para balancear el disparo con llamas suaves en sentido contrario, salió despedido por la fuerza del lanzamiento fuera del alcance del estallido estrellándose muchos metros lejos de la construcción contra una verdulería.

-Salió alguien –dijo una persona mientras Tsuna trataba de volver en sí debido a la fuerte contusión que había sufrido.

-Es un milagro, está vivo –dictaminó alguien más quien le tomaba el pulso de la muñeca derecha. –Espera… este, no puede ser –aun dentro del aturdimiento sintió como le arrebataban aquel cuerpo de su brazo izquierdo pero no hizo resistencia porque sabía que aquel niño estaba en buenas manos.

-¡FUUTA! –no tardó en oír el llamado de quien seguro era su madre. Pudo percibir el alivio, la alegría y el agobio de la mujer, y es que las progenitoras nunca cambiarían aquella características. –¡ESTAS VIVO! ¡VIVO! –canturreaba mientras abrazaba sobreprotectoramente al pequeño colmándolo de besos.

Se llevó una mano a su cabeza tratando de enfocar la vista y hacer que los mareos se fuesen. No era bueno permanecer en ese sitio llamando atención innecesaria.

-¡Cómo puedo agradecérselo! –se sintió sorprendido al verse envuelto en los brazos de esa extraña quien lloraba de felicidad. Era cálido y reconfortante como todas las madres eran, casi como la suya antes de perderla…

-No fue nada. Con su permiso –se apartó mientras evitaba que la melancolía lo abarcara de nuevo. –Hibari-san… –llamó esperando que el moreno le siguiera porque él se sentía demasiado azorado como para enfocarse correctamente.

Oyó los pasos venir detrás de él. Sabiendo que la nube no se prestaría como para ayudarlo a sostenerse, prefirió seguir andando sin ningún apoyo externo. Aun atontado no tardó en darse cuenta que aquellos pasos elegantes eran un poco diferentes de los del azabache por lo que giró su cuello topándose con un completo extraño, pero no uno cualquiera sino con uno que poseía un uniforme negro con bordados plata.

-La Orden Negra –lo habían descubierto y estaba a punto de echar a correr cuando notó que alguien le cerraba el paso.

-No queremos hacerte daño, así que ven con nosotros –anunció el albino.

Mierda, no era su mejor momento. Aun se sentía desorientado y con mareos pero nunca se rendiría contra gente como aquella.

-Es una pena, yo si quiero hacerles daño.

Fin del capítulo...

* * *

**N/A:**

**Kyo:** lento pero seguro ^^ estoy un poco preocupada por el humor y es que Anna-chan dice que es parecido al de un anciano TwT como siempre, con mucho tacto (sarcasmo).

Me gusta Gintama por que suele haber rompimientos de la cuarta pared muy seguido lo que le da un toque bastante genial y gracioso, pese a los comentarios cínicos que puede haber. Pero una cosa es leer el manga o ver el anime y otra cosa es transcribirlo a la literatura.

Uff es todo un reto.

Sin mencionar que algunos personajes sobreactúan por lo que describir las emociones es otro desafío más, porque una cosa es ver las viñetas y el dibujo o en caso diferente, oír la voz del seiyuu.

Como sea, espero subir la de Juego de Muñecas esta semana pero no se si sea posible porque espero la inspiración de la divina providencia para hacer interesante una sección que será la del enfrentamiento, pero golpeo mi cabeza contra la pared para no hacerlo soso 3

Me despido no sin antes agradecer a quienes han comentado y agregando alertas. Por todos aquellos muchas gracias (reverencia). Espero darme el tiempo de contestarle a cada uno así que…

Chao chao ^^

**Aclaraciones de capítulo:**

[i] El _manzai_ surgió a finales de l800 y desde entonces ha conseguido hacer reír a la gente. Se trata de una de las artes interpretativas orales de Japón, generalmente llevada a cabo por dos comediantes, que hacen payasadas. Uno de ellos representa el _boke_ (cabeza de chorlito) y el otro es el _tsukkomi_ (agudo). El _boke_ dice algo estúpido y el _tsukkomi_ lo desdice, o a veces le da un coscorrón.

[ii] Molinillo en España, rehilete en México y Perú, reguilete en Centroamérica. También se le llama _gallo_, _molinete_, _rehilandera_, _rodachina_, _rongigata_, _ventolera_ y _voladera_.

[iii] Nop, no son OC. Estos personajes forman parte del mundo KHR! Específicamente del manga. La familia Tomaso liderada por el próximo octavo jefe: Naito Longchamp. Aparece por primera vez en el capítulo 44.

[iv] Moyashi: Brote de Habas

[v] Bakanda: es un juego de palabras. Baka "idiota" y Kanda.

[vi] Dios perro. Sadaharu es un inugami en el manga que fue abandonado por unas mikos de un santuario que eran incapaces de mantenerlo por la gran ingesta de comida del dios.

[vii] Gintoki recibe muchos nombres y sobrenombres dependiendo de la persona. Otose le llama Tennen Paama (permanente natural) y Catherine Sakata-san, aho no Sakata, aka IDIOT Sakata.

[viii] Vestimenta amplia que consiste en pantalón y chaqueta con un cinturón anudado en las caderas, de tela basta y resistente para soportar los continuos tirones, usada en el judo. Por su forma es similar al traje de los campesinos japoneses de antaño.

Inocencia: La inocencia, también conocida como el Cristal de dios, fue invocada pro primera vez para derrotar al Conde Milenario, lo cual se dice que como consecuencia provoco el denominado gran diluvio y que esta se partiera en pedazos y se esparciera por el mundo. Es una sustancia provocante de diversos fenómenos y dota de grandes poderes a la persona que sea compatible con ella, los cuales son llamados Exorcistas que trabaja para la Orden Negra, una organización de la iglesia que se encarga de derrotar a los Akumas y al Conde Milenario. En este fic, la inocencia no tiene el mismo origen como en el manga y por supuesto aquí no habrá Akumas, sino que serán usados con propósitos militares. Sería como la forma más pura de la minamita, un similar a los anillos Vongola pero sin necesidad de poseer y controlar un atributo del cielo o la tierra, simplemente lograr sincronizarse lo que muy rara vez se logra, y en caso de forzarse termina con consecuencias fatales para el usuario.


End file.
